Chocolat chaud
by Plumes
Summary: La menace de Voldemort, de nouveaux tours de magie, des rêves étranges, des désirs cachés, des histoires d'amour et aussi d'amitiés, sans compter les farces inépuisables des Maraudeurs: une septième année à Poudlard... JPLE
1. 1er septembre

**Chocolat chaud  
**

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent bien sûr à J.K. Rowling, excepté celui d'Elsa qui est à elle-même, mais qu'elle a eu la mauvaise idée d'accepter de mettre à notre disposition…

Chapitre 1 : 1er septembre

Onze heures sonnaient à la garde de King's cross, sur le qui de la voie 9 ¾. Le train s'ébranla, répandant des volutes de fumée dans cette matinée brumeuse. Décidément, les vacances étaient belles et bien finies, le soleil s'était éclipsé avec elles. L'air était encore doux en cette journée de septembre et les élèves étaient toujours vêtus d'habits estivaux afin de profiter de ces derniers jours d'été.  
« Où peuvent bien être les autres ? » se demandait un jeune homme. Cela faisait en effet quelques instants qu'il recherchait les visages familiers de ses amis parmi les va-et-vient incessants des apprentis sorciers. Tous étaient en quête d'un compartiment vide dans lequel ils pourraient s'installer confortablement et se raconter leurs récentes péripéties.   
Soudain, il entendit un éclat de rire, suivi bientôt par d'autres voix bien connues. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, et se retourna pour voir celle dont il avait rêvé tout l'été… Elle était toujours aussi resplendissante que les années passées, plus peut-être si cela était possible. Ses cheveux roux, aux reflets sombres, glissaient jusqu'à mi-dos. Son visage fin, aux traits harmonieux, était éclairé par deux yeux étonnement verts. Ah ! Qu'il aimait ces yeux en amande toujours pleins de malice ! Ils s'accordaient parfaitement avec son débardeur émeraude. Son jean, très bien coupé, la seyait merveilleusement bien. Elle était en pleine discussion et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence…Il soupira. C'était toujours pareil…Il ne voyait qu'elle, et elle ne le remarquait même pas…Qu'aurait-il donné pour un simple regarde de sa part, pour le moindre signe d'attention ? Sa vie pouvait à présent se résumer en un mot : elle. Il ne comptait plus les heures qu'il avait passées à l'attendre en vain, à l'admirer, à la contempler à son insu…Il souffrait tellement de la voir rire avec d'autres, sourire à d'autres que lui… Une jalousie venimeuse s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'un garçon osait s'approcher d'elle, et ce n'était pas ce qui manquait ! Elle était sans aucun doute la plus belle fille de Poudlard, et même du monde entier…, que disait-il, de l'Univers ! Bien trop belle pour lui…Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer qu'elle l'aimerait ? Et pourtant, malgré leurs incessantes querelles durant leurs cinq premières années, puis cette indifférence et cette froideur, lors de leur sixième année, il n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer… Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, et détourna son regard. Il ne pleurerait plus, il se l'était promis. Puisqu'il n'était rien pour elle, alors, elle devrait ne plus rien signifier pour lui. Mais cela était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire…Tiens, songea-t-il ironiquement, cela faisait aujourd'hui un an exactement qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé… Du jour au lendemain, à la rentrée de leur sixième année, elle avait cessé de lui adresser la parole, et même de voir qu'il existait… Depuis, sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Si seulement il pouvait retourner en cette période heureuse durant laquelle ils se disputaient si souvent… Elle lui en voulait, certes, mais au moins, il existait. Il parvenait à la mettre en colère… Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle se fâchait ! Non ! Il ne devait plus penser à elle : tout était fini.  
« Mon vieux Cornedrue ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait tirer une tête pareille le jour de la rentrée ? Pas content de retrouver tes acolytes pour faire les quatre cents coups ? » s'exclama un grand brun en lui administrant une magistrale tape amicale, le sortant ainsi de sa torpeur. Un large sourire s'afficha instantanément sur le visage du dénommé Cornedrue.  
« Patmol, Lunard, Queudver ! Bien sûr que je suis heureux de vous revoir, » répondait-il avec entrain. « Quel est le programme de cette année ? Explosion de la salle commune des Serpentard ? » Cette proposition fut acclamée à grand bruit par le groupe.  
« On ferait mieux de se dépêcher de trouver un compartiment vide, je ne tiens pas à me faire le voyage en compagnie de Rogue, couina un petit garçon grassouillet.  
- Tu as peur, Peter ? Tu fais pourtant partie des Maraudeurs, ne nous fais pas honte ! lui lança Patmol.  
-Queudver a raison, on devrait y aller, je n'ai pas non plus envie de partager mes souvenirs de vacances en mauvaise compagnie, et ce n'est pas une question de courage, » rétorqua le dernier Maraudeur.  
Les quatre jeunes gens se mirent alors en quête d'un compartiment inoccupé. Ils s'installèrent finalement en queue de train. Le voyage se déroulait sans encombres, entre les anecdotes estivales l'évocation de leurs meilleures blagues et l'élaboration de plans diaboliques pour les semaines à venir.

Le temps avait changé, on pouvait à présent voir par la fenêtre des gouttes de pluie fines et continues.  
Quelques compartiments plus loin, la jeune fille rousse frissonna :  
« Elsa-chou, tu peux me prêter ta veste ? Je vais prendre froid sinon.  
-Ah, Lily ! Tu es incorrigible !  
-Je sais, je sais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais si tu ne pouvais plus me faire la morale ? » répondit-elle à sa meilleure amie en souriant. Les yeux de Lily se posèrent sur la chevelure d'Elsa, qu'elle admirait depuis toujours. Ses cheveux blonds, très longs, tombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos.  
« Oui, je sais, je suis magnifique, lui dit la jeune fille dont les yeux bleus, pétillants, avaient surpris son regard. Elles rirent pendant quelques instants, puis la jeune fille blonde reprit son sérieux et sortit de son sac un journal.  
« La Gazette du Sorcier ! Je ne l'ai pas lue de toutes les vacances, s'alarma Lily. Quelque chose de nouveau ?  
-Malheureusement, oui, lui répondit Elsa d'un air grave. Les partisans de Voldemort ne cessent de frapper. Des tombes de sorciers d'origine moldue sont constamment saccagées, souillées…Une tête de mort, avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche, est apposée sur chacune d'elles… »  
Lily devint blême et lui demanda d'une voix faible : « Continue ».  
« Il y a une recrudescence des disparitions. On a beau faire des recherches, cela n'aboutit pas. C'est à en devenir fou ! Ma tante, qui travaille au Ministère, m'affirme que François Franchomme, le ministre, ne va pas tarder à démissionner sous la pression…Là-bas, c'est la panique totale ! » Elle se tut. Les deux amies se regardèrent sombrement et restèrent silencieuses.

« Ici ? demanda un garçon qui arborait les couleurs de Serpentard.  
-Inutile, lui répondit un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds d'une voix tranchante. Ce ne sont que la Sang-de-Bourbe et sa copine, deux petites Saintes Nitouches !  
-Par là, Augustus ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé un compartiment très intéressant…  
-Tiens, tiens…, dit le chef des Serpentard d'une voix moqueuse en ouvrant la porte que son fidèle lui avait désignée. Nos farceurs préférés !   
- Nous projetions justement de faire exploser votre salle commune, répondit Patmol avec un sourire goguenard. Qu'en dis-tu, Malfoy ?  
Les yeux gris du Serpentard se plissèrent.  
-Et dire que ta famille passe par notre Maison depuis des générations ! Tu déroges à ton rang, Black ! Tu es la honte de notre lignée !   
-La tienne, Malfoy ! Je n'y appartiens plus depuis que j'ai quitté cette prison !  
-C'est vrai, j'oubliais ! Ta mère t'a renié, ricana Augustus. Tu es déshérité, tant mieux pour ton frère !  
-Tu t'es bien amusé, cet été, Malfoy ? intervint alors Cornedrue. Ton père a dû avoir une belle augmentation, non ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Potter ? grimaça le blond Serpentard.  
-Ca ne paye pas bien, la chasse aux Moldus ? Ah bon, j'aurais cru… »  
Son visage d'ange déformé par la rage, Augustus sortit sa baguette, aussitôt imité par ses suivants.  
« Impedimenta ! » hurla-t-il.  
Mais sa cible, entraînée à éviter les Cognards, s'était déjà déplacée à une vitesse fulgurante. Le jeune homme aux yeux gris se tourna alors vers son premier adversaire. Mais alors qu'il allait attaquer Patmol, une voix retentit :  
« Expelliarmus ! »   
Les trois Serpentard se retrouvèrent immédiatement désarmés. Sept têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir celle qui avait osé les déranger pour certains, et celle qui venait de les aider pour d'autres. A l'embrasure de la porte se tenait une jeune femme brune au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Il n'échappa pas à cette assemblée masculine qu'elle avait des formes exquises…  
« Votre nom, demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche en regardant le provocateur de l'incident.  
-Augustus Malfoy, répondit-il d'un ton où l'orgueil perçait.  
-Vous avez de la chance que l'année scolaire ne soit pas encore officiellement commencée. Cependant, je vous tiens à l'œil. Au moindre faux pas, vous aurez droit à une semaine de retenue. »  
Elle rendit leurs baguettes aux Serpentards qui sortirent non sans jeter des regards furieux aux Gryffondors. La jeune femme se retourna alors vers ceux-ci :  
« Vous ne devez pas y être pour rien non plus ! Comment vous appelez vous ?  
-Sirius Black  
-Remus Lupin  
-Peter Pettigrow  
-James Potter »  
Elle les regarda pendant quelques instants, puis dit calmement : « Tenez-vous le pour dit. »  
Sur cet avertissement, elle tourna les talons.  
Le train s'arrêta, ils étaient arrivés.


	2. Mises en garde

**Chocolat chaud  
**  
**Disclaimer : **tous les personnages appartiennent toujours à J.K. Rowling, excepté ceux d'Elsa et d'Augustus qui sont en notre possession !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Mises en garde

La Grande Salle résonnait d'un vacarme qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis deux longs mois. Les élèves ravis d'être retour dans le lieu qui était devenu leur deuxième foyer, ne tarissaient pas de bavardages. Tous les « Anciens » se dirigèrent vers leurs tables respectives, et bientôt les seuls à rester debout furent les nouveaux.  
« Les premières années, avancez !», ordonna une jeune femme au chignon serré. Timidement, ceux-ci firent quelques pas jusqu'au tabouret placé au milieu de la pièce. Intrigués, ils regardèrent ce qu'il y avait posé dessus : l'objet qui trônait en plein centre de la salle avait tout l'air d'être un vieux chapeau de sorcier, bien rapiécé…Mais il ne l'était pas seulement. Car c'est lui qui se mit à entonner :

« Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences  
J'ai pas l'air fier mais pourtant je pense  
Comme vous le voyez je ne suis pas un chapeau ordinaire  
Je ne sers ni de couvre-chef ni de serpillière  
Mais c'est moi qu'on a désigné pour choisir  
La maison qui saura le mieux vous convenir  
C'est loin d'être une tâche aisée  
Mais ce n'est pas la seule dont on m'ait chargé  
Ouvrez grands vos oreilles, écoutez-moi bien  
Sachez comprendre mon message, car il n'est pas anodin.  
Il y a des siècles de cela,  
Lorsque la magie Poudlard créa  
Ses grands fondateurs comprirent  
Qu'immortels ils n'allaient pas devenir  
Et qu'en l'occurrence il leur faudrait  
Quelqu'un digne de perpétuer  
Leurs idées et leur mémoire  
Autrement qu'un vieux grimoire.  
Il leur vint alors à l'esprit  
De me donner la vie  
Ainsi que de me transmettre  
Tout ce que pour eux un sorcier devait être.   
Godric Gryffondor était le plus courageux  
Et rien ne valait la bravoure à ses yeux  
De même le travail était roi  
Selon l'avis de Serdaigle Rowena.  
L'ambition, pour Salazar  
Etait la seule vertu digne de tout Serpentard.  
Quant à la fidèle Poufsouffle Helga  
C'est vers les plus loyaux qu'allait son choix.  
Maintenant ils sont partis  
Mais à travers moi il leur est permis  
De respecter leurs préférences  
Et de donner à tous une chance  
D'étudier dans la maison  
Qui convient le plus à vos passions.  
Celle-ci sera votre refuge  
Mais dans les autres ne voyez pas vos juges  
Tous élèves, tous semblables  
Les uns envers les autres toujours aimables  
Sachez préserver cette amitié  
Car rien n'est plus précieux que cette unité.  
C'est elle qui vous sauvera  
Si un malheur parmi nous s'abat  
La peur fait commettre des crimes  
Et la division tous nous décime.  
C'est pourquoi souvenez-vous  
Que personne n'est seul parmi nous  
Continuez à vous entraider  
Même quand des années se seront écoulées.  
Oubliez certaines divergences  
Car il n'y a aucune différence  
Un sorcier est un sorcier  
Aucune personne, aucun pouvoir  
Aucune force ni aucun savoir  
Ne vaut la vie d'un être aimé ! »

Un silence de quelques secondes fit place à la longue tirade du Choixpeau avant que chacun reprenne ses esprits et se mette à applaudir, comme le voulait la coutume. Des regards intrigués s'échangeaient parmi les plus âgés, tandis que les première année se regardaient de manière étonnée et inquiète. Les professeurs mêmes avaient l'air plutôt décontenancés, hormis l'homme à la longue chevelure et à la barbe argentée, qui paraissait imperturbable. Toutefois, la maîtresse de cérémonie put déceler sur son visage un air grave qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas…  
« Professeur McGonagall, lui dit-il alors ayant surpris son regard. La Répartition peut à présent commencer. » Elle se ressaisit et ses paroles habituelles lui revinrent aussitôt :  
« Lorsque je vous appellerai, vous avancerez jusqu'au Choixpeau et vous vous en coifferez. » Elle sortit un parchemin de sa poche et commença à lire la liste :  
« Aubigné, Jacqueline ! » Deux nattes blondes sortirent du lot des jeunes élèves agglutinés, et la petite fille se dirigea lentement vers le tabouret. Avec appréhension, elle se saisit du Choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête. Tous les regards étaient braqués vers elle, en particulier ceux de ses camarades de la même année qui la dévisageaient en se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui arriver… quand la voix du Choixpeau retentit de nouveau : « Poufsouffle ! ». La salle applaudit pour acclamer la première de ces nouvelles recrues, sur les lèvres de laquelle un sourire soulagé était enfin apparu. On lui indiqua la table de sa maison pendant que le professeur McGonagall poursuivait : « Brown, Eric ! ». Il ne restait qu'un élève solitaire lorsqu'elle termina enfin : « Zlyer, Scott ! ». Il rejoignit la table des Serdaigles, l'assistance au complet était à présent assise. Le Hall résonnait des ventres qui criaient famine, et les nouveau venus regardaient avec insistance leurs assiettes qui pourtant restaient désespérément vides. Mais les plus âgés savaient qu'il manquait une partie importante du cérémonial de la rentrée : le discours du directeur. En effet, celui-ci ne tarda pas à se lever, faisant taire les derniers chuchotements.  
« Bonjour à tous ! Avant toute chose, je souhaite au nom de l'école entière la bienvenue aux première année et une très bonne année pour chacun, même les plus vieux, à Poudlard ! »  
De nouveau, la salle se répandit en applaudissements de toutes parts. Lorsque le silence fut revenu, le professeur à la barbe blanche reprit :  
« J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que notre corps enseignant comporte un nouveau membre : votre ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ayant décidé de réaliser son projet de faire le tour du monde en quatre-vingt jours, je me suis en quête d'un remplaçant : et le voici ! Ou plutôt, la voici : je vous présente Paloma Endara, qui est venue spécialement pour vous de Bolivie ! » Il désigna la jeune professeur, qui se leva, aussitôt acclamée par tous les élèves.   
« C'était une prof ! chuchota un Serpentard à Augustus.  
- Je le savais ! répliqua celui-ci d'un ton hargneux. Je l'avais vu entrer dans le compartiment des profs au début du voyage. Pourquoi crois-tu que je lui aurais obéi sinon ? »  
Ses compagnons se contentèrent de le regarder, impressionnés. Cela expliquait tout, leur chef de bande ne se serait pas abaissé devant n'importe qui. Ils échangèrent un regard, jugeant qu'il valait mieux se taire. Quand il était de cette humeur massacrante, gare au premier qui oserait prononcer un mot de travers. Il restait humilié par les Gryffondors, qui l'apprendraient sûrement bientôt à leurs dépends…  
« Je rappelle à tous que la Forêt interdite l'est toujours, ainsi que les Bombabouses et autres Pétards magiques du Dr Flibuste, la liste complète pour ceux qui désireraient la consulter se trouvant au bureau de M. Rusard. »  
« Comme toujours, les éléments perturbateurs seront sanctionnés par la perte de points à leur maison, tandis que les élèves méritants seront là pour compenser leurs bêtises en rattrapant les points perdus ! »  
« La Coupe de Quidditch sera supprimée. » Un mouvement général de désapprobation secoua la salle à cette annonce, certains se contentant d'exprimer leur mécontentement, d'autres s'interrogeant sur la raison d'une telle décision.  
« Je vous dois des explications. Cette compétition, bien qu'alimentant la vie de l'école et étant appréciée par tous, incitent à la rivalité entre les différentes maisons. La période tourmentée dans laquelle nous nous trouvons n'est que trop propice aux divisions. C'est pourquoi j'estime nécessaire de ne pas vous y encourager. Vous êtes tous en mesure de comprendre les raisons de mon choix, aussi je ne tente pas de vous les dissimuler. Il est important que vous sachiez tous ce qui se déroule à l'extérieur de ce château. Dans ces murs, vous êtes à l'abri, mais ailleurs, vous ne le seriez pas. Le nombre de disparus augmente chaque jour depuis quelques années, mais cet été, la situation a gravement empiré. Les meurtres se font de plus en plus nombreux, de sorciers comme de Moldus. Nous sommes tous susceptibles d'être la prochaine victime, ou de perdre un proche. Nul n'est épargné : même les plus puissants, s'ils refusent de se rallier à eux, succombent. La mort n'est pas le seul mal dont ils soient capables : les trois Sortilèges Impardonnables n'ont jamais été autant pratiqués. Vous savez ce que cela signifie : on peut vous faire avouer vos plus grands secrets sous la torture, ou se servir de vous par la contrainte.  
Vous êtes tous amenés à quitter Poudlard. Le pouvoir qu'on vous promettra de la Magie Noire vous tentera peut-être. Mais avant de vous engager sur ce chemin, souvenez-vous des êtres qui vous sont chers. Si vous hésitez à commettre les crimes qu'on vous ordonnera d'exécuter, on vous atteindra à travers eux. Vous ne pourrez plus reculer, et mettrez ceux que vous aimez en danger. Réfléchissez avant de faire un pas en leur direction : si vous ne le faîtes pas pour vous, faîtes le pour eux.  
Vous savez au nom de quelle prétendue supériorité ils se croient permis d'éliminer qui leur semble indigne d'exister. Mais ce serait la pire des erreurs que de croire qu'ils ont raison, ou d'imaginer que vous êtes protégé par votre appartenance à une généalogie « sans défaut ». Nul n'est hors d'atteinte. Non, même les plus grandes et anciennes familles de sorciers. Quelle est la différence entre un enfant né de parents moldus et un sorcier depuis des générations ? Leur éducation n'est pas la même. Pour le second, la magie fait partie de sa vie de tous les jours, alors que le premier ignorait son existence. Mais c'est là la seule différence. Arrivés à Poudlard, vous ne possédez pas tous les mêmes capacités, mais cela n'est aucunement lié à votre ascendance, comme vous avez eu l'occasion de le remarquer. Ici, vous êtes tous sur un pied d'égalité. Certains ont plus de facilités dans telle ou telle matière, d'autres dans d'autres domaines. Cherchez le vôtre, plutôt que de pencher vers ce qui vous paraît être la facilité. Je le répète encore : le nom que vous portez importe peu devant la mort. Si vous avisez de leur déplaire, le sang dont vous êtes l'héritier ne vous sauvera pas. Regardez la terreur que Voldemort fait régner autour de lui : rien qu'au son de son nom, vous tremblez. Ce sera bien le seul, il aime à être l'unique maître. S'il prône la domination des Sangs-Purs, c'est seul qu'il vous gouverner. Il vous promettra d'abord la puissance, puis la mort si vous faillissez. Vous serez enclins à perpétrer le plus horrible des actes : tuer. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je vous le redis : une vie est ne vie, qu'on soit Moldu ou sorcier, de quelque origine que ce soit.  
Certains d'entre vous ont déjà connu des décès. Tôt ou tard, vous serez un jour ou l'autre confrontés à la mort. Pensez à la douleur qui a été, ou qui pourrait être la vôtre, et qui sera celle des personnes attachées à votre cible. Mais comme je vous l'ai expliqué, à ce moment-là vous n'aurez plus d'issue. Entre une personne inconnue et une personne proche, votre choix est humain. Vous comprenez donc qu'il est vital de ne pas laisser cette situation s'installer ! Trop nombreux sont ceux qui ont déjà péri, et je compte sur vous pour ne pas permettre qu'il y en ait d'autres ! Allez vers ceux envers qui vous avez toujours été distants, faîtes un effort plutôt que de vous enfermer dans vos préjugés ! Les enfants des Moldus vos diront comment sont ceux que certains parmi nous méprisent : des êtres humains, au même titre que nous, et qui ne méritent pas moins la vie ! Les rencontres que vous ferez ne pourront que vous apporter la conscience qu'il faut réagir afin de sauver le monde qui est le nôtre, qui sera le vôtre. Peut-être ne vous aimerez–vous pas : il est des querelles intestines qu'on ne peut réconcilier. Mais alliez-vous dans l'adversité… »  
Le directeur resta un instant à regarder son assemblée qui l'écoutait, le souffle coupé. Seul un œil averti pouvait remarquer l'air de désaccord qui imprégnait les traits de quelques élèves…  
« Je vous laisse enfin profiter du festin tant attendu. Et je vous fais confiance. » Il se rassit, dans le silence le plus complet. Puis le Professeur McGonagall, qui siégeait à sa droite, se mit à l'applaudir. Elle fut aussitôt suivie par les élèves, auparavant trop abasourdis par ce qu'il venaient d'entendre pour régir.   
« Regarde les Serpentards », chuchota Elsa à sa voisine. Lily tourna la tête et aperçut Augustus Malfoy et ses sbires, qui loin d'acclamer le directeur, étaient déjà en train de manger, comme si de rien n'était. « Ce n'est pas la politesse qui les étouffe, constata-t-elle. Si au moins ça pouvait être leur repas… » Leur acte était grave, elles le savaient. A la même table, un peu plus loin, Remus Lupin se faisait la même réflexion.  
Lorsque le calme revint dans la Grande Salle, c'est sans plus beaucoup d'appétit que les jeunes sorciers entamèrent leur dîner de rentrée.

« Je réclame une nouvelle fois votre attention, afin de vous faire part de projets plus joyeux. Nous avons décidé d'instaurer pour les septième année des Tours Perfectionnée d'Ensorcellement. Cela consistera à mener des recherches sur un thème de votre choix, pour aboutir à la création de votre propre sortilège. Vous serez par groupes, et guidés par des professeurs. Ceux des matières concernées vous ne parleront plus précisément aux heures consacrées à cette activité… » Un brouhaha envahit immédiatement la salle à cette annonce. Inventer soi-même un sort ? Mais c'était ce dont ils avaient toujours rêvé !   
« Avec ça, on va pouvoir mener la vie dure aux Serpentards ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir inventer ? se réjouissait James.  
- Je n'ai pas encore d'idée, mais quand on aura trouvé, ils vont en baver, » lui assura Sirius.

- Encore faut-il que les profs acceptent… fit remarquer Remus. Je crois que vous serez contraints de laisser tomber vos plans démoniaques ! » finit-il avec un sourire. Les deux autres ouvrirent la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne trouvant pas de quoi répondre, se contentèrent d'enfourner une nouvelle part de gâteau…  
« Les nouveaux Préfets-en-Chefs sont cette année Franck Londubat et Bellatrix Black. »  
« Un Gryffondor et une Serpentard ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'effraya Lily.  
-Cela va dans le sens de ce qu'il nous a dit tout à l'heure, la raisonna Elsa. Les sorciers de toutes les maisons doivent s'unir…  
- Mais comment veux-tu que nous nous rapprochions des Serpentards ? Déjà que nous avons du mal à communiquer avec des personnes de notre propre maison ! dit-elle en désignant les Maraudeurs de l'autre côté de la table commune.  
-Il faudra faire des efforts, lui répondit son amie en souriant.  
-Du genre ?  
-Du genre…Aller apporter son petit-déjeuner au lit à Augustus Malfoy tous les matins ! lança-t-elle à Lily qui manqua de régurgiter son gâteau chocolat.  
-Tu rigoles ? Je préfèrerais encore astiquer le peigne de Potter, vu la fréquence à laquelle il s'en sert…Quoique, non, ça se discute, se reprit-elle en voyant James, apparemment très occupé à avaler le plus de gâteau possible, concurrencé par Sirius et Peter, sous l'œil réprobateur et amusé de Remus.  
-Entre la peste en le choléra… résuma Elsa.  
-On est servies ! » conclut son amie.

Le dîner terminé, les élèves se dispersèrent dans les couloirs en direction de leurs salles communes respectives. Arrivées devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Lily et Elsa réalisèrent qu'elles ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe…  
« C'est Lucrecia ! » leur jeta une jeune fille en passant en trombe devant elles. Les deux amies échangèrent un regard, avant de s'engager à leur tour derrière le tableau.  
« Alice ! » appela Lily. Celle-ci se retourna, visiblement pas d'humeur à discuter.  
« Euh…, merci pour le mot de passe ! improvisa Lily, jugeant qu'il était inutile de lui demander ce qui la mettait dans cet état. On aurait pu passer la nuit devant la Grosse Dame, elle ne nous aurait pas ouvert ! Comment l'as-tu su ? continua-t-elle, sur sa lancée. Mais son innocente question sembla assombrir encore plus le visage de sa camarade.  
- J'ai entendu Franck le dire à quelqu'un, bougonna-t-elle.  
Lily se mordit la langue. Quelle gaffe n'avait-elle pas faite ! Elsa, moins prudente mais aussi moins gaffeuse, décida que puisque le sujet était abordé, autant parler franchement :  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien !  
Alice tourna la tête.  
- Non, il n'y a rien !  
- Pas à nous, s'il-te-plaît ! Tu ferais mieux de nous en parler, peut-être pourra-t-on faire quelque chose…  
-Non, répondit-elle. Vous n'y pouvez rien, c'est de ma faute, à moi seule. Je n'ai pas été choisie comme Préfète-en-Chef… avoua-t-elle enfin.  
Elsa et Lily se regardèrent : c'était donc ça !  
-Mes parents vont être si déçus… » Elle s'enfuit en courant vers leur dortoir pour cacher les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir.  
« En voulant bien faire, Dumbledore a quand même ravagé des cœurs, » soupira Lily. Car les deux amies n'étaient pas dupes : si Alice était si triste de ne pas avoir été nommée Préfète-en-Chef, c'est parce qu'elle perdait l'occasion d'être de nouveau réunie avec son homologue masculin…  
Elles s'affalèrent sur leurs fauteuils favoris, épuisées par cette rentrée pour le moins éprouvante.


	3. TPE

Chapitre 3 : TPE

**Disclaimer **: tous les personnages de cette fanfic n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling, hormis ceux que nous avons inventés…

_La nuit venait de tomber sur Köln. Elsa était accoudée au bar d'une petite auberge. Les clients semblaient y célébrer une fête. Ils chantaient en dansant une ronde. Que l'ambiance était agréable! Les gens riaient ; de toute évidence ils étaient heureux. Elsa se joignit à eux et dansa. Elle dansa toute la nuit, ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltant dans son dos. Le jour pointait à l'horizon. Elsa avait soif. Un verre de vin serait particulièrement agréable. Justement, il y en avait un sur le bar qui semblait l'attendre. Au moment de tremper ses lèvres dans cette boisson, Elsa s'arrêta, fascinée par le liquide. Son verre était plein d'un vin trembleur comme une flamme._

_  
_Elsa se réveilla en sursaut, la voix de Lily résonnant dans ses oreilles :  
« Allez debout ma belle ! On se dépêche ! Je te rappelle que McGonagall doit nous distribuer nos emplois du temps ! »  
La jeune fille blonde se leva machinalement, encore perdue dans ses chimères. Les images devenaient floues… Oui, il y avait des gens qui riaient… Mais surtout ce verre de vin…  
Cela faisait un mois que chaque lundi soir, Elsa dansait dans cette taverne rhénane. Chaque lundi soir, son verre de vin l'envoûtait. Oh bien sûr, cela arrive de faire les mêmes rêves. C'est étrange, certes, mais on n'y accorde pas beaucoup d'importance, et on finit par oublier. Seulement Elsa appartenait au monde de la sorcellerie. Un sorcier qui fait sans cesse les mêmes rêves sait qu'il doit y attacher une attention singulière. D'autant plus lorsque ces rêves se répètent de manière particulièrement ponctuelle… Peut-être devrait-elle en parler avec son professeur de divination, Mrs Jenkins ? Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider à découvrir la signification de son rêve ? Oui, elle s'occuperait de ses rêves mais plus tard. Pour le moment, elle devait s'habiller en quatrième vitesse car Lily, toujours de mauvais poil lorsqu'elle avait faim, venait de lui lancer un « Alors, on baille aux corneilles ? Puisque tu n'es pas prête, je descends toute seule ! ».   
Que Lily avait mauvais caractère !

Les hiboux volaient dans la Grande Salle, distribuant Gazette du Sorcier et affaires oubliées à la maison dans la précipitation du départ. Lily but d'une traite son jus d'orange sanguine. Après avoir mangé un œuf à la coque et deux croissants, Lily sut qu'elle pouvait être de bonne humeur.  
Cela tombait bien puisque les directeurs des différentes maisons se dirigeaient vers les tables de leurs élèves pour leur distribuer leurs emplois du temps. Le brouhaha qui régnait d'ordinaire dans la Grande Salle aux heures des repas s'amplifia. Les élèves se plaignaient des heures de cours qui d'une part commençaient bien trop tôt : « On n'a pas idée de coller un cours de potion à huit heures du matin ! », murmura une petite fille brune à la table des Poufsouffles, et qui, d'autre part, finissaient bien trop tard : « Non mais je rêve ! On est censé étudier le noble art de la métamorphose jusqu'à dix-neuf heures le jeudi ! », grommela dans sa barbe un roux assis à la table des Serdaigle. Les professeurs en charge des matières étaient également au cœur des discussions. Rares étaient ceux qui faisaient l'unanimité. La plupart étaient critiqués, que ce soit à cause de la quantité de devoirs dont ils chargeaient leurs élèves ou parce que leurs cours étaient réputés comme soporifiques.  
« Bouarf… Cha aurait pu être pire comme cha aurait pu être mieux…Comme d'hab' quoi ! », articula difficilement Elsa entre deux bouchées de porridge.  
- Tu as remarqué que toutes les heures de cours que nous avons sont en commun avec les trois autres maisons ? Je suppose que c'est dans le but d'encourager la solidarité entre sorciers, quelles que soient leurs origines et leurs capacités...  
- Yep ! Je suis quand même sceptique… Je veux dire, les rivalités entre Gryffondors et Serpentards existent depuis la nuit des temps. Tu penses vraiment que toutes les mesures prises par Dumbledore ( suppression de la Coupe de Quidditch, cours mixtes…) parviendront à faire disparaître cette animosité ancestrale ?  
- Bien sûr que oui ! Bon, il est évident qu'il y aura toujours des tensions cette année, mais je suis convaincue et persuadée que les actes de Dumbledore porteront leurs fruits à long terme. Elsa, est-ce que tu comprends que nous avons les cartes en main ? C'est à nous de faire des efforts. On pourrait commencer à parler à certains élèves de Serpentard et peut être qu'une profonde amitié verra le jour… »  
Elsa demeura songeuse.

La Salle du Méridien était renommée pour son aspect majestueux. Cette vaste pièce avait en effet la particularité d'être de forme circulaire et entièrement bâtie en marbre blanc de Carrare. De plus, la voûte avait subi le même enchantement que le plafond de la Grande Salle : elle était à l'image du ciel. Il faisait gris ce matin-là. Il était de notoriété publique que c'était dans cette salle que Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard se querellèrent et se battirent en duel. Chaque école a ses légendes.   
C'est dans la Salle du Méridien que les conseils de classe avaient lieu chaque trimestre et que les orientations étaient prises. Elle n'était ouverte aux élèves que pour des conférences ou des colloques ô combien ennuyeux sur d'éminentes personnalités de la sorcellerie. Aussi, lorsque les septième années furent mis au courant qu'ils devaient désormais s'y rendre tous les mardis matins pendant deux heures, une vague d'enthousiasme se fit sentir dans tout le château.  
La Salle du Méridien se remplit rapidement. Les derniers élèves installés, le professeur McGonagall, assistée par Slughorn, professeur de potion en titre, se dirigea vers l'estrade au centre de la pièce. Elle pointa sa baguette magique sur sa gorge et murmura « _Sonorus_ ».   
« Bonjour à tous ! » dit-elle d'une voix sonore qui rappela à Lily celle des haut-parleurs dans les aéroports. Un long écho répondit à cette apostrophe.  
« Comme vous le savez, une nouvelle discipline a été instaurée cette année. Il s'agit des Tours Perfectionnés d'Ensorcellement. Cette matière a pour finalité de vous faire retrouver l'essence même des sorciers : inventer de nouveaux sortilèges, de nouvelles potions, de nouvelles métamorphoses. La difficulté de ce cours est à la hauteur de son intérêt. Cela signifie que la quantité de devoirs ainsi que l'investissement personnel seront conséquents. »  
Bien évidemment, à cette annonce, les élèves furent à l'origine d'un mouvement de réprobation.   
Sans même ciller, le professeur McGonagall poursuivit :  
« Il s'agira pour vous de former des groupes de trois et de choisir une ou deux matières que vous souhaitez approfondir pour parvenir à _créer_. Tout au long de l'année, vous serez encadrés par les professeurs responsables de ces matières. Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que les A.S.P.I.C.S en juin prochain, comptent une épreuve supplémentaire : la soutenance orale et pratique de votre invention. Vous serez évalués par des professeurs de prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie. Bien, je crois avoir dit l'essentiel. Vous avez maintenant jusqu'à la fin du cours pour choisir vos partenaires et vos matières. »  
Alice soupira. Elle regarda en direction de Franck Londubat. Elle lui en voulait. Et elle se sentait coupable de lui en vouloir. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas désignée Préfète-en-chef. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de bouder un ami à cause de sa médiocrité. Oui, elle devait lui parler et s'excuser pour hier soir. Tiens, ces T.P.E seraient une bonne occasion : ils pourraient se mettre ensemble avec une tierce personne… Non, ce n'était pas sérieux. Elle savait que si Franck Londubat faisait partie de ses coéquipiers, elle ne travaillerait pas. Allons Alice, sois sérieuse ! Cherche d'autres personnes !  
« Hey Lily, Elsa, on se met ensemble ?   
- Ca me semble une bonne idée ! » dit Lily avec un grand sourire.   
- Bien, maintenant que le groupe est fait, concentrons-nous sur notre création. Quelle discipline souhaitez-vous présenter ? », récapitula Alice.   
« Attendez, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais faire partie de votre groupe ! » dit soudainement Elsa.   
Lily crut d'abord à une plaisanterie, mais le visage ferme de sa meilleure amie lui indiqua que ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Alice était également perplexe. Lily et Elsa étaient absolument inséparables. On ne les voyait jamais l'une sans l'autre. Quand on appelait Lily, c'est Elsa qui se retournait, et réciproquement. Comment expliquer alors son attitude ? Alice fit rapidement le lien. Bien sûr, Elsa ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse partie de son groupe. Pourtant, elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec elle…  
« Je comprends Elsa. Je vais trouver d'autres partenaires, ce n'est pas grave. »  
Avant que Lily ait eu le temps de protester, Elsa, les yeux perdus dans le vide, prit la parole :  
« Mais non, ça n'a rien avoir avec toi. C'est juste que je repense à ce que tu me disais ce matin Lily… Tu sais, toute cette histoire de solidarité entre Poudlariens, les efforts que chacun doit faire… Peut être serait-il bon de se mélanger aux Serpentards ?  
- Tu ne penses pas sérieusement ce que tu dis ? Bien sûr, en théorie ce serait idéal, mais dans la pratique… Je veux dire que ce n'est pas la peine de faire autant d'efforts. Ils ne te le rendront pas.  
- Et bien je ne suis pas d'accord. Il faut avoir confiance en tout être humain. Nous sommes tous capables de nous améliorer. D'ailleurs, je vais vous le prouver. » Elsa se leva. Elle semblait chercher une personne en particulier.  
Lily était abasourdie. Elle savait qu'Elsa accordait beaucoup d'importance à ses propos mais de là à préférer la compagnie d'un Serpentard plutôt que la sienne…Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Alice :  
« Lily, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que je vois mal… Elle n'est quand même pas en train de parler avec Augustus Malfoy ? Elle n'a pas la réelle intention d'intégrer son groupe ? »  
À son grand désespoir, Lily dut constater que c'était le cas.

Quelques rangées derrière ces jeunes filles, un groupe de quatre garçons était en pleine discussion. Le problème était d'ordre numérique. Ils étaient quatre et les groupes ne devaient pas excéder trois personnes, les consignes étaient strictes :  
« Jeunes hommes, il est impossible que vous soyez quatre. Non pas que je sois une fanatique de la numérologie, loin de là ! Je fais preuve de rationalisme : à quatre, il y a toujours un élève qui ne travaille pas ! N'insistez pas. », tels avaient été les propos du professeur McGonagall devant quatre paires d'yeux implorants.   
« Quelle peau de vache celle-la ! » grinça un garçon grassouillet.  
« Écoutez, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Alors décidons. Nous sommes quatre. Soit un part, soit notre groupe se scinde complètement… ».  
De toute évidence la seconde proposition ne faisait pas l'unanimité.  
Peter Pettigrow se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait qu'une idée trop précise de ce qui allait se produire. Il devrait partir. Bien sûr, il était l'un des Maraudeurs, bien sûr James, Sirius et Remus étaient ses meilleurs amis mais il n'en demeurait pas moins la cinquième roue du carrosse…  
Dès les premiers jours de leur première année, James, Sirius et Remus étaient unis comme des frères et faisaient les quatre cents coups. Cela l'impressionnait ! Qu'aurait-il donné pour être en retenue avec eux à cause d'une bêtise qu'ils auraient faite ensemble ? Qu'aurait-il donné pour avoir des amis qui l'aiment et le défendent, lui, petit être chétif et misérable, souvent pris comme bouc émissaire ?  
Cette opportunité lui fut offerte lors d'une matinée glaciale du mois de janvier. Alors qu'il se rendait dans la serre n°1 pour suivre son cours de botanique, il eut le malheur de bousculer Augustus Malfoy. Que n'avait-il pas fait ? Augustus ne dit rien. Son regard était éloquent.   
Peter savait qu'il n'était pas de taille à l'affronter. Il savait qu'il devait seulement courber l'échine et subir la vengeance du vert et argent.  
Augustus leva sa baguette magique, marmonna quelques paroles et Peter se trouva déshabillé. Il était à genoux, complètement nu. La neige et le vent lui brûlaient et lui mordaient la chair. Sa respiration se faisait lente. Il ferma les yeux. Il perdait connaissance, sombrant dans un monde où le temps n'avait plus de poids. Le seul pont avec la réalité était le rire guttural d'Augustus, ravi. Puis, ce rire cessa brusquement. Au prix d'un effort considérable, il ouvrit les yeux. James avait désarmé Augustus et un immense bloc de neige s'abattait sur lui, guidé par un habile coup de baguette magique de Sirius. Remus se précipitait vers lui, Peter. « _Caloris !_ » dit-il, et Peter sentit une onde de chaleur s'engouffrer en lui.  
Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit le sens du mot « amitié ».  
Seulement James, Sirius et Remus ne l'entendaient pas de la même manière. Ils l'avaient aidé comme ils auraient aidé n'importe qui en mauvaise posture face à Malfoy. Le hasard voulu que ce fut Peter. Ils ne pouvaient pas pour autant le considérer comme un ami et encore moins le faire entrer dans leur groupe très fermé. Pourquoi ? Parce que Peter n'avait pas la même envergure qu'eux. Tous les Poudlariens se demandaient quelle folie avait frappée le Choixpeau magique le jour de la Répartition pour qu'il envoie Peter à Gryffondor. Peter n'était pas courageux. Loin de là. Il manquait de la bravoure à Peter, mais pas de la volonté. Aussi, il suivait partout ses trois anges gardiens, acceptait les pires besognes pour qu'un jour Ils l'acceptent. Cette place de Maraudeur, il la devait à Remus. Remus ne voyait pas d'un bon œil que ses deux meilleurs amis se servissent de cette manière d'un admirateur éperdu. Il finit par les convaincre que le Choixpeau avait eu ses raisons d'envoyer Peter chez les rouges et or et que tant de dévotion méritait une récompense. Voilà comment naquit leur amitié. Au fil des ans, le scepticisme initial de James et de Sirius avait disparu, laissant place à une profonde affection. Peter était heureux, mais il n'en était pas moins dupe. Il savait que même s'il faisait dorénavant partie de la troupe, il était moins proche de James, Sirius et Remus qu'ils ne l'étaient entre eux.  
Quelqu'un devait partir. Pour une fois, il ferait preuve de courage.  
« Je pars. » , dit-il d'une voix où, pour la première fois, la détermination perçait.  
« Non, attends, on va bien trouver une solution » dit James peu convaincant et peu convaincu.  
« J'y vais je vous dis. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas dans le même groupe de travail que nous ne somme plus amis, hein ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! D'ailleurs, je propose que pour célébrer cette nouvelle année, nous nous retrouvions dans la Salle des Maraudeurs à partir de 21h00… », lança Sirius d'une voix tonitruante.  
Peter se sentit soulagé. Ses amis ne l'abandonnaient pas. Il se mit en quête d'un autre groupe, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elsa se tenait droite devant Augustus. Quoi qu'il dise, elle se devait de ne pas perdre la face. Elle devait rester digne.  
Augustus leva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle ne cilla pas. Ils s'observèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes. Il contemplait le bleu profond de ses yeux. Comment avait-elle osé lui demander de travailler avec elle ? De quel droit cette amoureuse des Moldus se permettait-elle de soutenir le regard d'un Sang Pur ?  
« Je n'ai pas compris ta question », se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.  
« Oh si, tu as compris. », dit calmement la Gryffondor. Un bref silence suivit cette réplique.   
« Soit. Tu me demandes de t'accepter dans mon groupe. Pourquoi ? Rien ne nous lie… »  
« Bien sûr que si. Nous sommes tous les deux des sorciers et au nom de l'unité dont Dumbledore faisait référence hier soir, je souhaite que nous présentions un projet commun. »  
Le professeur McGonagall passait dans les rangs pour surveiller la formation des groupes lorsqu'elle aperçut Elsa Syrinn parler à Augustus Malfoy. Une telle scène l'intrigua. Elle s'approcha et entendit la dernière phrase de cette discussion.  
« Miss Syrinn, je suis fière de vous. Je vois que le discours de notre Directeur ne vous a pas laissée indifférente. Peu d'élèves sont capables de faire preuve d'autant de maturité. Mr. Malfoy, je vous félicite également. Je dois vous avouer que je suis agréablement surprise. Notre avenir repose sur des personnes comme vous. » Elle agita sa baguette magique. Une liasse de parchemin traversa la salle qu'elle attrapa au vol. Elle se saisit de la plume d'aigle du Serpentard et nota :  
« Bien. Elsa Syrinn, Augustus Malfoy et qui est la dernière personne de votre groupe ? »  
Augustus étouffa un cri de rage. Elle l'avait eu. Il était piégé comme un rat. Il se promit que tôt ou tard, elle le regretterait. Oui, il la ferait souffrir pour cette humiliation. Elsa n'était qu'une pauvre inconsciente. Elle ne savait pas que défier de cette manière un Malfoy se payait très cher…  
« Nous sommes avec Goyle » dit-il d'une voix posée.  
Elsa jubilait intérieurement. Elle avait gagné.

Lily et Alice demandèrent à Lin Chang de se joindre à elles. Impressionnées par Elsa, elles avaient décidé de suivre son exemple, mais elles n'avaient pas poussé le vice jusqu'à s'unir avec un Serpentard… Lin Chang était élève à Serdaigle et comme tous les élèves de cette maison, il était studieux. Ce qui, aux yeux de Lily et d'Alice, était un très bon point. Il souhaitait devenir guérisseur à Sainte-Mangouste. Aussi, proposa-t-il aux demoiselles de travailler les sortilèges afin de soigner des empoisonnements magiques :  
« Imaginez que, profitant d'un moment d'inattention, votre ennemi vous empoisonne. Sous l'effet du poison vous êtes incapables de concocter un antidote. Et bien je pense qu'il est vital de pouvoir se soigner par le simple usage de sa baguette magique... Prenons un autre exemple… »  
Alice et Lily échangèrent un regard déconcerté : elles comprirent alors qu'étudier avec un paranoïaque ne s'avérerait pas de tout repos.

La fin des cours venait juste de sonner. Les élèves affluaient peu à peu dans leurs maisons respectives. Une rare agitation régnait dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors, semblable à celle qui accompagnait les victoires de Quidditch de cette maison.  
La vaste salle était ébranlée par les allées et venues incessantes des élèves, tels des fourmis rentrant dans leur fourmilière.  
Lily était adossée à une fenêtre ouvragée dont la vue, magnifique, donnait sur la Forêt Interdite qui s'étalait à perte de vue. Les arbres touffus frémissaient sans cesse par la présence de toutes sortes de créatures. Il faisait déjà sombre mais Lily put encore apercevoir distinctement un Sombral qui, sans doute en quête de nourriture, volait au loin. Oui, Lily pouvait _voir_ les Sombrals ; elle avait été confrontée directement à la mort. C'était un triste souvenir. Elle avait huit ans. Ses parents étant en déplacement professionnel (une conférence à Paris sur les nouvelles méthodes pédagogiques), elle habitait chez son oncle. Il la conduisait en voiture à l'école. C'était un mardi. Ils étaient quasiment arrivés lorsqu'ils percutèrent un camion. Lily, assise sur la banquette arrière, avait crié lorsqu'elle sentit que la collision était inévitable, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Elle s'était alors retrouvée sur le trottoir, comme par _magie_, juste à côté de la voiture, ou plutôt de ce qui en restait. Son oncle fut tué sur le coup. Elle chassa ces tristes pensées de sa tête lorsqu'elle aperçut les Maraudeurs : Remus, Black, Pettigrow et Potter…  
Potter… Cela fait un an que je ne lui adresse plus la parole. En est-ce assez ?  
Un an auparavant, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, parmi la foule grouillante des élèves, elle l'avait vu, embrassant langoureusement Mary Renschaw. Cette image d'elle, se tortillant dans ses bras, l'avait écœurée. Mary Renschaw était sans aucun doute la fille la plus populaire de l'école. Elle appartenait à la « Jet set » poudlarienne ; elle en était même une des meneuses. C'est elle qui lançait la mode : les coiffures, les sacs, les nouvelles robes de sorcier en vogue. Cette année, la robe de Mary était savamment déchirée et délavée, ce qui lui avait valu des remontrances de la part du professeur McGonagall. Elle incarnait l'idéal féminin dans l'esprit des garçons.  
Oh non, Lily n'était pas jalouse. Elle n'avait rien à envier à cette fille si superficielle, recalée à chaque examen et qui ne devait sa place qu'à l'influence de sa mère. Celle-ci était sénateur jusqu'à ce le Ministre de la Magie, François Franchomme, la nomme ministre des Affaires Étrangères.  
Lily, de nature modeste, ne se sentait supérieure qu'en sa présence. Non, il fallait bien le dire, Lily était impressionnée par Mary. Impressionnée par la quantité de bêtises qu'elle pouvait débiter à la minute ! Elle était encore plus impressionnée par les garçons qui, tels des sangsues, demeuraient en permanence collés à elle, un sourire niais accroché à leurs lèvres. Lily n'estimait pas particulièrement James. Certes, elle était heureuse lorsqu'il permettait à sa maison de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch, mais son caractère si prétentieux l'insupportait. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de mesurer l'ampleur de son dégoût face à ce spectacle indécent pour des élèves de première année ! Tout au long du voyage, de la gare de King's Cross jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, elle ne put penser à autre chose. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi donc cette image l'obsédait tant ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'estomac noué ?  
Elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, se retournant sans cesse dans son lit, jusqu'à en réveiller Elsa. Après avoir prétendu une migraine, elle descendit dans la Salle Commune, déserte. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, à l'intérieur de laquelle, quelques bûches brûlaient encore.  
Ce fut comme une révélation. La réponse était d'une simplicité évidente ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily était amoureuse. Lily était amoureuse de James Potter ! Ainsi, Lily ne valait pas mieux que toutes ces filles qui gloussaient à sa vue, surtout lorsqu'il se passait les doigts dans ses cheveux et qu'il jouait avec un Vif d'or ! Elle aussi avait succombé à son « charme ». Lily était dans une colère noire. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'elle avait eu la preuve, quelques heures plus tôt, que James faisait définitivement partie de la « Jet Set », clan ô combien méprisé par Elsa et elle ! C'est ainsi qu'elle pris la sage décision de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole, espérant ainsi « se guérir ». Oui, elle devait l'ignorer, cesser de prêtre attention à lui afin qu'il disparaisse de son cœur.  
À l'heure actuelle, elle savait qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui. Lorsqu'elle le croisait, elle ne ressentait rien. Elle ne le détestait même plus. L'amour qu'elle avait ressenti et qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à s'avouer, avait laissé place à une indifférence froide. Elle était fière d'elle.


	4. Surprises

**Chocolat chaud  
**  
**Disclaimer :** les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling !

**Merci **à Lizoune, my dark dreams, Clochett', Eluname, Clarisse, Laetitia Osborne, Agathe, Bulle, LilyPetiteFleurdeLys et Jalie pour vos reviews ! Mention spéciale à Bulle, qui nous a démasquées… Et toi, qui es-tu ?  
**  
**Chapitre 4 : Surprises

« Aïe ! tu m'écrases le pied, Peter !  
- J'ai pas fait exprès ! On n'y voit rien, là-dessous !  
- En même temps, cette cape n'a jamais été conçue pour contenir quatre personnes, défendit son propriétaire.  
- On pourrait peut-être lui jeter un sort pour l'agrandir, proposa Sirius.  
- Ça ne va pas ? Hors de question qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit à ma cape ! Elle est parfaite comme ça !   
- Tu crois que je vais la transformer en torchon pour elfe de maison ? Je suis tout à fait capable de jeter un sortilège d'élargissement, se targua Sirius.  
James échangea un regard avec Remus, qui décida de venir à son secours :  
- Nous ne doutons pas de tes capacités, Patmol…Seulement, je ne pense pas qu'y jeter le moindre sort soit très indiqué en ce qui concerne les capes d'invisibilité ! Étant donné comme elles sont difficiles à fabriquer, et donc très rares…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait sans elle ? Nous lui devons la réussite de la majorité de nos tours, ajouta nostalgiquement Peter.  
-Bon, ok, on n'y touchera pas, à ta précieuse cape, ronchonna Sirius. Au fait… tu ne nous as jamais dit comment tu l'avais obtenue ?  
- Je l'ai trouvée, commença James.  
- Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une cape familiale ? s'étonna Remus  
- Oui, elle appartenait à mon grand-père, mais ça, je ne l'ai appris qu'après..  
- Après quoi ?  
- Vous allez me laisser finir, oui ?  
- D'accord, on se tait…  
- Un soir, l'été juste avant d'entrer à Poudlard, j'avais décidé d'aller voler un peu. Un orage a rapidement éclaté, et je me suis réfugié sous un arbre imposant, au fond de mon jardin. Mais la foudre est tombée près de là où j'étais… J'allais retourner chez moi le plus vite possible, quand j'ai entendu comme un couinement… Cela semblait venir de l'arbre-même ! Je m'en suis approché, le son devenait de plus en plus distinct !  
- Les arbres ne parlent pas, James, crut bon de l'en informer Sirius.  
Le premier se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de reprendre son récit :  
- Comme j'étais vraiment intrigué, je suis monté sur mon balai, et ai volé jusqu'à la cime. Arrivé là-haut, j'ai constaté que l'arbre comportait un creux… Qui contenait un oiseau ! Quand la foudre est tombée à nouveau juste à côté de nous, j'ai essayé de le faire fuir, mais en vain ! Il avait l'air très mal en point ! Et il ne cessait de lancer son cri d'une note basse qui faisait vibrer toute l'écorce de l'arbre…Alors que le tonnerre grondait à nous assourdir, j'ai enfin compris ce qui l'empêchait de quitter son nid : il, ou plutôt elle, avait des œufs !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, James ? l'interrogea Peter, suspendu à ses lèvres.  
- La seule chose qu'il y avait à faire. J'ai pris le nid de l'oiseau, malgré ses plaintes, et j'ai embarqué tout ce petit monde sur mon balai ! J'ai volé jusqu'à chez moi… Le lendemain matin, la pluie s'était calmée, et l'oiseau aussi. Curieusement, il avait l'air encore plus renfermé, je me demande s'il n'appréciait pas ce temps, en fait… Je l'ai amené, avec ses futurs petits, dans des buissons plus à l'abri. Mais le nid avait souffert de tous ces allers-retours, aussi ai-je entrepris d'en construire un autre !  
- Il faut toujours que tu en fasses trop, sourit Remus.  
- Pas du tout ! Bien m'en a pris, car… En soulevant les œufs de l'oiseau, qu'ai-je découvert ?  
- Un pot de moutarde aux haricots ? suggéra Sirius  
- Un bébé hérisson ? continua Peter, qui n'avait pas vraiment compris que Sirius plaisantait…  
- Non, à mon avis, c'était plutôt la composition exacte du nouveau parfum de Rogue, affirma Remus afin d'achever James.  
- N'importe quoi ! Quel est le sujet de cette conversation ! LA CAPE D' INVISIBILITÉ !!!  
- Aaaaah ! s'exclamèrent ses trois compagnons, faussement (ou véritablement !) surpris par cette révélation…  
- Et comment as-tu su qu'elle venait de ton grand-père, alors ? demanda Remus qui n'avait pas perdu le fil de l'histoire.  
- J'ai montré la cape à mes parents dès que je suis rentré, et mon père m'a raconté qu'elle avait appartenu à mon grand-père, qui avait tenu à ce que ce soit son digne petit-fils qui l'ait ensuite en sa possession.  
- Ce qui signifie qu'il devait être capable de grimper aux arbres et de converser avec un oiseau ronchon ? s'enquit Patmol.  
- Mais non, imbécile !Qu'il devait faire preuve de courage pour affronter les éléments déchaînés !  
- Et de générosité pour vouloir sauver l'oiseau, pensa Remus sans toutefois le dire tout haut. Les meilleures qualités étaient celles qui s'ignoraient, surtout dans le cas de James…  
- Tu aurais très bien pu trouver cet animal par beau temps, tenta d'argumenter Sirius  
- Dans ce cas, je n'aurais pas cherché à le déloger, le détrompa James.  
- Mouais, admit-il. Il avait quand même des idées tordues, ton grand-père !  
- C'est toi qui dis ça ? le taquina Remus. Ai-je besoin de te rappeler pourquoi nous sommes là, à 6 heures du matin, cachés sous cette fameuse cape d'invisibilité, devant la Grande Salle ? continua-t-il car Sirius ouvrait de grands yeux « innocents ».  
- Hum… répondit le concerné. Parce que James a eu la brillante idée de…  
- Quoi ? C'était TON idée !  
- On ferait mieux d'y aller, en tout cas, les pressa Peter. Plus nous mettons de distance entre Rusard, Miss Teigne et nous, mieux nous nous porterons ! »  
Approuvant ces paroles, les quatre garçons entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, où les elfes de maison venaient juste de déposer le petit-déjeuner. Une délicieuse odeur de muffins et de toasts à peine grillés flottait dans la pièce…  
« Ça sent bon ! soupira Peter.  
- Plus pour longtemps, » répondit Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.  
Se débarrassant de leur cape encombrante, ils jetèrent un regard sur les victimes de leur prochain assaut… Et sortirent leurs baguettes.  
« Salsus ! s'exclama James en pointant la sienne en direction des gâteaux de toutes sortes.  
- Acescere ! fit Sirius, s'attaquant aux boissons.  
- Duresco ! continua Peter, qui semblait en vouloir aux confitures.  
- Piperis ! ajouta Remus pour les œufs, porridges et autres mets salés.  
- Maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses, déclara James. Remus, tu as la formule ?  
- Je ne l'ai pas trouvée, l'informa celui-ci. On va devoir y aller à la main…  
- Quoi ? Tu veux dire faire comme des Moldus ? se récria Sirius.  
- J'en ai bien peur, confirma Remus.  
- Tu aurais pu mieux chercher, grogna James.  
- Ah oui ? Essaie donc de trouver un livre sur la façon de farcir les croissants du petit-déjeuner avec du piment de Cayenne, et tu verras, rétorqua Lunard.  
Ses trois amis reconnurent que la tâche n'était pas des plus aisées, et il sortit enfin de sa poche un petit pot rempli d'une épice vermillon…  
- Ça vient d'où ? le questionnèrent-ils  
- De chez Zonko, répondit-il avec un sourire.  
- Tu es allé en chercher spécialement ? s'étonna James.  
- Toi, Remus Lupin, l'élève modèle, ferais une chose pareille ? l'accusa Sirius d'une voix prétendument scandalisée.  
- Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais oublier, vu comment vous m'avez harcelé à propos de ce fameux plan, leur fit remarquer Remus.  
- Mais c'est très important ! C'est le premier mauvais coup de l'année ! s'écria James.  
- Et c'est même le premier depuis un bon moment, ajouta Sirius, provoquant le silence de ses camarades.  
Il rompit lui-même cette atmosphère gênée en apostrophant :  
- Eh, Lunard ! Tu nous expliques comment « épicer » le repas sans que cela se voie ? »  
Tous les quatre se mirent aussitôt à l'œuvre, et tout ce que les elfes de maison avaient assidûment préparé se retrouva légèrement…corsé ! Ils contemplèrent leur travail avec satisfaction, ne se décidant à regagner prudemment leur dortoir qu'en réalisant que s'ils s'attardaient un peu trop, McGonagall, qui ne manquerait pas de se lever aux aurores, les surprendraient sur les lieux du crime.  
Une fois en sécurité, Peter fut pris d'un doute : « Vous ne croyez pas que Dumbledore va se douter que nous sommes derrière tout ça ?  
- Bien sûr que si, mais il nous pardonnera, comme d'habitude, lui répondit Sirius, que James et Remus approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire en songeant aux nombreuses fois où leur directeur les avaient graciés.  
- Ha ha… Je rêve de voir la tête de Rogue après qu'il a avalé un gâteau salé, se réjouit James.  
- Et bu une boisson acide ! s'anima Sirius.  
- J'espère qu'il va essayer de prendre de la confiture ! continua Peter. Elles sont devenues dures comme de la pierre !  
- Et s'il se décide à revenir vers du salé… il le découvrira… poivré ! ajouta Remus.  
- Quelle bonne surprise pour les première année ! conclurent-ils en chœur.  
C'est Peter qui se rendit compte de leur erreur le premier.  
- Mais… et nous ? s'alarma-t-il .  
- Quoi, et nous ? demanda James.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ? comprit Sirius.  
- Oh non ! On n'avait pas pensé à ça ! se désola Cornedrue.  
L'air accablé, ils se tournèrent vers Remus, tête pensante de leur groupe et accessoirement solution de secours pour des situations d'urgence comme celle-ci.  
- Il nous reste encore la réserve en cas de fringale nocturne, » les rassura-t-il.  
Ses trois amis poussèrent un soupir soulagé : ils ne seraient pas condamnés à mourir de faim.

James se retourna dans son lit. Il avait oublié à quel point il aimait organiser des farces avec ses amis… Il ne les avait que trop délaissés lors des derniers mois de l'année dernière, où, habité par une seule idée, il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose. L'allusion de Sirius survint alors à son esprit. Il savait que ses amis avaient remarqué qu'il n'allait pas très bien, mais il réalisait aujourd'hui seulement, en voyant les visages sombres de Patmol, Lunard et Queudver au moment où Sirius avait évoqué sa 'défection' de leur groupe, à quel point ils avaient dû s'inquiéter. Remus avait bien essayé de le faire parler, mais James restait désespérément mutique. « Il n'y a rien à dire » , répétait-il immanquablement. Avec leur bonne humeur ambiance et leur humour inébranlable, ils l'avaient toujours aidé. James soupira, en se posant une fois de plus cette éternelle question : comment, et pourquoi, était-il tombé amoureux de Lily Evans ?  
C'était au début de la cinquième année. Un peu plus d'une semaine après la rentrée, James se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il fallait dire que les ronflements de deux des trois autres ne l'aidaient pas particulièrement, qu'il faisait très chaud et que leur dortoir ne semblait pas avoir été aéré depuis plusieurs jours…Il consulta son réveil : il était presque minuit. N'y tenant plus, il se leva, espérant trouver un peu plus d'air en bas… Il descendit les escaliers et se jeta sur le canapé, appréciant le fait de pouvoir enfin respirer autre chose que l'atmosphère confinée d'une chambre occupée par quatre garçons en constante agitation.  
« Hmm, soupira-t-il d'aise en se prélassant sur son lit improvisé.  
- Fais comme chez toi, surtout, s'entendit-il alors répondre.  
Il sursauta. Il n'avait pas pris sa baguette, et était incapable de distinguer la personne qui s'était adressée à lui dans cette pénombre…  
- Lumini, prononça alors la voix afin d'éclairer la salle commune.  
Il regarda la personne qui se trouvait confortablement installée dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Il s'agissait de Lily Evans, élève modèle et chouchou de la plupart des profs, donc peu appréciée des Maraudeurs. Toutefois, Remus prétendait qu'elle était sympathique, mais ni James ni Sirius n'avaient jamais pris la peine d'essayer de la connaître.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit -il en guise de salutations.  
- Je pourrais te poser la même question, lui rétorqua-t-elle.  
James fut légèrement déstabilisé par sa réponse, et, plus que tout, par le ton qu'elle prenait pour s'adresser à lui. À croire qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de tout ce qu'il faisait ou disait…  
- Je… je venais prendre l'air, parce que j'avais chaud, et du mal à dormir, avoua-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus hésitant qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.  
Elle lui lança un regard étonné. Ses yeux étaient verts, remarqua James. C'était plutôt étonnant, comme couleur.  
- J'aime bien me coucher tard, et j'avais envie de relire mes lettres de cet été, raconta-t-elle à son tour en désignant la liasse de parchemins qui reposait sur la table.  
Il hocha la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Que lui arrivait-il ? Où était donc passé sa fameuse assurance ? Son attention se dirigea de nouveau vers elle. Ses cheveux étaient roux. Peut-être avaient-ils la faculté de le troubler ainsi ? Il écarta aussitôt cette idée, il n'avait jamais rien pensé d'aussi stupide. Non, ce devaient être l'heure tardive, la chaleur qui le mettaient dans ce drôle d'état…  
- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il soudain. Il fallait bien qu'il dise quelque chose, puisqu'a priori tout était normal. Après expérience, il constata qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir…Il n'était décidément pas au meilleur de sa forme.  
- Euh, commença-t-elle, un peu décontenancée. Oui, ça va, se reprit-elle. Et toi ?  
Elle le regardait attentivement, attendant sa réponse comme si elle avait beaucoup d'importance. Mais quelle était la question, déjà ? Il se concentra un instant. Ah, oui…  
- Très bien, annonça-t-il. Les Maraudeurs sont de retour à Poudlard, il ajouta en reprenant confiance.  
Elle sourit.  
- Bon, je crois que je vais remonter, indiqua-t-elle en se levant.  
- Eh bien… bonne nuit, lui répondit-il.  
Elle rassembla ses lettres avant de lui dire, « à toi aussi ».  
James la regarda s'éloigner, sans se douter que quelque chose en lui avait changé.

Dans un dortoir non loin de là, une jeune fille rêvait.  
_Elle se trouvait une fois de plus dans cette taverne allemande. D'une minuscule fenêtre, elle pouvait apercevoir un fleuve, sans doute le Rhin, couler. Sa tête tournait, tout autour d'elle s'emmêlait à l'image de ses trop longs cheveux. Une voix étrange semblait l'appeler, et elle luttait pour ne pas se laisser entraîner par ce chant qui l'attirait irrésistiblement vers l'extérieur…  
Elle cessa subitement de danser, et s'écarta du cercle des autres filles qui s'était formé autour d'elle. S'asseyant à une table, elle constata que le verre qu'elle y avait laissé la dernière fois s'y trouvait toujours.  
Elle pensait à lui, cet enchanteur divin. À son port altier, de mille feux brillants. À son front qu'inondaient toutes les clartés d'Orient. On l'avait vue à ses pieds priant, mais il demeurait impassible et glaçant. Le feu qui la consumait se raviva soudain, laissant de ses cendres l'horizon se couvrir.  
Son verre se brisa, elle éclata de rire.  
_Elsa Syrinn se réveilla en sursaut.

Un cri d'horreur retentit dans la Grande Salle, précisément à la table du petit-déjeuner. Un infortuné première année venait de mordre dans un toast poivré. Ou peut-être était-ce dans un cake pimenté, ou encore un yaourt très salé. Il se précipita sur son verre de jus de fruits : bien mal lui en pris, car loin de le désaltérer, celui-ci le brûla encore plus. Autour de lui, les élèves, ignorant ce qui les attendait, se servaient inconsciemment de leurs aliments favoris. Des exclamations retentirent de partout, tout le monde se retrouvait désormais pris au piège soigneusement préparé par certains spécialistes des farces en tous genres…  
Augustus Malfoy hurla de rage en découvrant que son thé anglais habituel était devenu horriblement acide, Elsa manqua de s'étouffer avec une part de gâteau au chocolat rendu affreusement salé, tandis que Lily bataillait contre un pot dont la confiture s'était transformée en bloc de marbre. À la table des professeurs, McGonagall saisit un muffin, qu'elle manqua de recracher. « Qu'ont-ils encore fabriqué ? s'indigna-t-elle.  
- Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? lui demanda amicalement Dumbledore.  
- Ce sont ces muffins, ils sont… »   
Sourd aux avertissements de sa collègue, le directeur tendit la main et croqua la dangereuse pâtisserie. Son visage d'ordinaire pâle vira instantanément au rouge le plus vif, et il se mit aussitôt à tousser.  
« Je dois reconnaître que vous aviez raison, Minerva  
- Ce sont encore eux, professeur ?  
- Qui voulez vous que ce soit ? »  
Les première année piaillaient, Malfoy et son gang de Serpentards fulminaient, la majorité des élèves regardaient leur autrefois cher petit-déjeuner comme un ennemi dont il faudrait dorénavant se méfier, Lily soupira, Elsa tentait de se remettre de la trahison de son plus fidèle compagnon : le chocolat, Mc Gonagall était partagée entre réfléchir à la punition qu'il faudrait leur infliger, ou faire comme Dumbledore qui, remis de ses émotions pimentées, souriait.  
Les Maraudeurs avaient de nouveau frappé.

« Allez, Cornedrue, lève-toi ! le secoua Remus, pendant que Sirius l'assommait avec un oreiller et que Peter brandissait au-dessus de sa tête la menace suprême : le verre d'eau, glacé comme il se devait. James grimaça. Il avait rêvé de Lily. Ce n'était pas si simple que ça de l'oublier… C'était parce qu'il avait pensé à elle avant de s'endormir, se raisonna-t-il. Pour quelle raison déjà ? Ah oui… La façon dont il était tombé amoureux d'elle. S'il parvenait à se l'expliquer clairement, peut-être arriverait-il à y mettre un terme ! Il rassembla les souvenirs qu'il avait tant de fois remués. Après leur première altercation, ils ne s'étaient plus parlé pendant plusieurs semaines. Pourtant, ils se voyaient tous les jours, assistaient aux mêmes cours. Mais la présence de la jeune fille déstabilisait James. Il n'osait lui adresser de nouveau la parole, de peur que ce qui s'était passé la première fois se reproduise : il n'était plus en pleine possession de ses capacités. Sans compter cette impression étrange qui l'avait envahi après: il aurait cru flotter dans un autre monde…Il pensait souvent à elle. Il espérait lui parler, la connaître. Un jour, lorsqu'il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer alors que leurs yeux se croisaient, il comprit qu'il était amoureux. Tout devint simple alors : il n'avait qu'à la séduire ! Après tout, il était très populaire, et plaisait à de nombreuses filles, même s'il était loin de faire autant de ravages que son meilleur ami. Plus question de se ridiculiser devant elle : il allait se montrer sous son meilleur jour.  
Il secoua la tête en se rappelant de cette décision qui comptait parmi les plus stupides de sa vie. Car se pavaner devant Lily Evans n'était pas exactement la meilleure chose à faire, à moins qu'on ne tienne particulièrement à se la mettre à dos. Il avait tout essayé : les sourires charmeurs, la voix envoûtante, les propositions aux moments les plus incongrus, les exploits divers et variés accomplis sous son nez, sans aucun résultat, si ce n'est celui de s'enfoncer de plus en plus aux yeux de la fille qu'il voulait impressionner. Lily semblait généralement agacée par son comportement, et en venait même à s'énerver. Leurs fréquentes disputes étaient même devenues un sujet de plaisanterie pour les élèves de Poudlard, mais ce n'était jamais bien sérieux. Jusqu'au jour où, à la fin de l'année, James et Sirius avaient attaqué ce graisseux, adepte de la magie noire, de Rogue. Là encore, c'était un événement courant. Mais Lily n'avait pas supporté de voir un élève malmené, et en avait profité pour hurler à James ses quatre vérités. Le souvenir en était encore douloureux… Toutefois, cette situation lui apparaissait maintenant bien belle comparée à l'enfer qui avait suivi. Que dire quant à la sixième année ? Inexplicablement, elle avait cessé de lui parler, et devant elle, il avait l'impression de porter en permanence sa cape d'invisibilité. Il soupira. Se replonger dans toutes ces pensées n'était pas vraiment pour lui remonter le moral, mais au moins, il avait mis les choses au clair : elle ne l'aimait pas, et n'avait jamais témoigné la moindre preuve de sympathie à son égard. Et surtout, cette histoire n'avait que trop duré. Deux ans ! Comment était-il possible de s'entêter aussi longtemps ?  
« Qui veut une Chocogrenouille datant de Noël ? offrit Remus  
Les quatre farceurs s'étaient assis dans leur chambre afin de partager le contenu de leur festin personnel, préférant éviter les foudres des professeurs dans la Grande Salle.  
- Ça dépend, demanda Sirius. De quel Noël parles-tu ?  
- Au-delà de la troisième année, je n'en prends pas, affirma Peter.  
- Vous avez de la chance : ma grand-mère me les a envoyés en quatrième année.  
- Aaah ! s'extasièrent-ils avant de se jeter sur la boîte en question.  
Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, James se saisit de l'emballage.  
- Dis donc, Lunard, dit-il après avoir examiné. Tu ne crois pas que tu as confondu avec deuxième année ?  
- Hm ? Tiens, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est possible… »  
Sirius et Peter échangèrent un regard consterné, puis haussèrent les épaules : ils avaient survécu à pire.

Les cours de la matinée se déroulèrent dans un clame trop silencieux pour être authentique. Personne ne les avait encore punis, ni même accusés, de leur méfait ! Avant le déjeuner, Remus réussit à entraîner ses comparses à la bibliothèque. Les laissant s'affaler à la première table venue, il se dirigea vers un rayon et en revint un livre à la main.  
« Les animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau, lut Peter. Que vas-tu faire avec ça ?  
Il se contenta de sourire énigmatiquement avant de se plonger dans la lecture de son ouvrage.  
- Voilà ce que je cherchais ! s'écria-t-il soudain.  
- Quoi donc ? se réveillèrent les autres.  
- James, de quelle couleur était l'oiseau que tu as sauvé ?  
- Hein ? Quel oiseau ?  
- Celui de la cape d'invisibilité !  
- Ah ! Euh, vert, je crois. Vert très foncé..  
- C'est ça ! s'exclama Remus. Regarde ! L'oiseau choisi par ton grand-père était un Augurey…  
- Et alors ? se mêla Sirius.  
- Il est aussi appelé phénix irlandais… et chante à l'approche de la pluie !  
- Cela explique tout ! exulta James. Ah, mon grand-père était un vrai génie…  
- Tout comme toi, ironisa Sirius.  
Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire, et furent aussitôt chassés de son sanctuaire par Mme Pince, la sévère bibliothécaire.

Lily vit James et ses acolytes sortir de la bibliothèque en riant. Ils n'étaient vraiment qu'une bande de petits abrutis immatures… À part peut-être Remus. Mais même si Black aurait pu remporter une palme dans la catégorie des 'vaniteux-sans-aucune-conscience-qui-se-croient-tout-permis', le pire de tous était indubitablement Potter. Et c'était de lui dont il avait fallu qu'elle soit amoureuse. Elle réfréna ce sentiment de colère qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait de tout ce qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Elle n'en n'avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que depuis le début de la cinquième année, James l'agaçait prodigieusement. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire lui tapait sur les nerfs. Son assurance, son arrogance même, tout en lui était insupportable. Ainsi que sa façon d'insister pour qu'elle sorte avec lui… « Jamais cela n'arrivera », lui avait-elle répété un milliard de fois. Elle pensait le haïr, elle était persuadée de le détester. Quand elle le voyait, son sang ne faisait qu'un tour. Elle ne s'était jamais autant mise en colère que contre lui. Il avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle ! Chacun de ses gestes, de ses simagrées en sa présence l'horripilaient tellement qu'elle en perdait tout ses moyens. Elle n'était parvenue qu'à un seul moyen de communication : la meilleure défense, c'était l'attaque. Ah, Potter cherchait à briser la tranquillité du petit monde de Lily ? Potter voulait l'ajouter au nombre de ses groupies fan de Quidditch ? Eh bien, Potter en prendrait pour son grade !  
Elle l'avait repoussé , elle croyait avoir gagné. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris, c'était que toutes ses insultes, tous ses coups de colère, n'étaient que des signes de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Particuliers sans doute, mais révélateurs quand même .Comment avait-elle pu se leurrer si longtemps ? La vérité l'avait frappée de plein fouet au début de leur sixième année. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de s'éprendre d'un type pareil, mais au moins, c'était maintenant de l'histoire ancienne. Et personne, hormis elle-même, ne saurait jamais que Lily Evans avait passionnément aimé James Potter.  
L'amour rend aveugle, se dit-elle pour se consoler.

« Nutella ! annonça le professeur McGonagall à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur. Ce qu'était le Nutella elle n'en savait trop rien, mais se doutait qu'il devait encore s'agir d'une de ces friandises moldues dont il raffolait…  
- Entrez, Minerva, je vous prie, l'invita galamment Dumbledore.  
Ils avaient rendre-vous pour discuter des cas (incurables) Potter, Black et compagnie.  
- Eh bien, commença la directrice de Gryffondor, avez-vous trouvé que faire de cette quantité de nourriture avariée par les bons soins de Messieurs Black, Potter, Pettigrow et Lupin ?  
Les quatre farceurs avaient bien prévu leur coup, et le sort des malheureux aliments s'était avéré irréversible.  
- Je crains fort que nous devions en jeter une bonne partie, mais en ce qui concerne la quantité de gâteaux qui sont juste pimentés…  
- 'Juste pimentés' ? Professeur, ce n'est pas qu'ils piquent, c'es qu'ils arrachent la gorge !  
- J'ai goûté comme vous, lui rappela aimablement Dumbledore. Cependant, je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution.  
Sa directrice adjointe lui lança un regard intrigué. Que mijotait-il encore ?  
- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, d'ailleurs.  
On frappa à la porte.  
- La voici ! Asseyez vous donc, dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune femme brune qui venait d'entrer.  
Minerva sourit en reconnaissant Paloma Endara. Peut-elle saurait-elle s'y prendre, après tout, c'était la professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais les Maraudeurs pouvaient-ils réellement considérés comme maléfiques ? Diaboliques, ça oui, c'était sûr…  
- Tenez, dit alors Dumbledore en présentant à la nouvelle professeure un de ces fameux muffins.   
Elle devait connaître des techniques boliviennes, se rassura Minerva. Mais loin d'examiner le dangereux gâteau, Paloma le mordit à pleines dents ! Médusée, le professeur McGonagall l'observa le finir comme si de rien n'était, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore affichait un sourire satisfait.  
- Délicieux, commenta-t-elle. C'est dommage que ce ne soit pas un peu plus relevé !  
- Ah, oui, en Europe, nous nous ne savons pas aussi bien faire les choses, lui répondit Dumbledore. Mais nous en avons encore tout un stock à votre disposition, si vous voulez !  
La jeune femme le remercia avant de s'en aller, non sans quelques muffins sous le bras…  
- J'en étais sûr, sourit le professeur, d'autant plus amusé par la mine abasourdie de sa collègue.  
- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ? se décida-t-elle enfin à demander.  
- Les Sud-Américains mangent généralement très épicé… Elle n'a pas fait exception, et doit être tellement habituée qu'elle n'a presque rien senti !  
Elle secoua la tête. Il ne finirait jamais de la surprendre.  
- Mais nous devions traiter de la sanction de ces irréductibles, reprit-il.  
- Oui, j'avais pensé à leur faire nettoyer les cuisines, afin qu'ils se rendent compte du travail que fournissent les elfes de maison…  
- Cela pourrait être utile, en effet. Mais je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée, lui confia-t-il dans un murmure.  
Il s'approcha et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille.  
- Albus ! Ne croyez-vous pas que ce serait un peu trop…  
- Approprié ? compléta-t-il.  
Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Ces garnements l'avaient bien mérité. Et puis, que ne donnerait-elle pas pour voir la tête qu'ils feraient !  
- C'est entendu, accepta-t-elle.  
- Parfait, » se réjouit Dumbledore.

« On est convoqués chez McGonagall, Remus informa ses acolytes.  
- Aïe ! gémit Peter.  
- Ça va barder, acquiesça Sirius à qui cela ne semblait pas déplaire.  
- On a l'habitude, » James réconforta ses troupes.  
Ses amis hochèrent la tête, et se mirent courageusement en route vers le bureau de leur impitoyable directrice.  
« Asseyez-vous, leur ordonna-t-elle.  
Ils obtempérèrent. Auraient-ils levé les yeux, qu'ils auraient pu apercevoir le sourire que la Maîtresse de Gryffondor tentait de réprimer à grand-peine. Elle prit une boîte qui était posée sur son bureau et l'ouvrit.  
- Prenez un gâteau. Les quatre Mousquetaires se regardèrent, décontenancés. Que cela signifiait-il ? Pourquoi McGonagall leur offrait-elle des sucreries au lieu de leur passer un savon ?  
- Prenez un biscuit, » insista-t-elle. Ce n'était pas une proposition, c'était une injonction… N'ayant pas le choix, ils se servirent prudemment, puis mangèrent. Peter hurla, James grimaça, Remus s'étouffa, et Sirius recracha. Les méthodes d'Albus sont vraiment efficaces, constata le professeur de Métamorphose.  
Ainsi, chaque soir, les Maraudeurs se rendaient dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall, où ils devaient ingurgiter leurs propres plaisanteries farcies en guise de dîner. Au bout d'une semaine, Minerva et Albus s'accordèrent pour dire qu'ils avaient largement purgé leur peine, et le supplice des quatre farceurs prit fin.  
Toutefois, Minerva estima que leur expression au moment où elle leur avait servi des gâteaux au lieu du sermon auquel il s'attendaient valait tellement le coup d'œil, qu'elle décida qu'elle aurait toujours, dorénavant, une boîte à biscuits pour accueillir les élèves fauteurs de troubles en tous genres, ce dont on ne manquait pas à Poudlard…

Elsa repoussa le plus longtemps qu'elle put le moment d'aller se coucher. De nouveau, on était lundi, et elle appréhendait ce qui l'attendait au creux de son sommeil. La semaine précédente, pour la première fois, il s'était mêlé à son étrange rêve. Elle avait pensé à lui, même du fond de sa lointaine taverne. Comme si sa présence ne la taraudait pas assez durant ses journées, il venait en plus s'immiscer dans ses nuits…C'était cela qui l'avait décidée à enfin aller en parler. Elle s'était confiée à son professeur de divination, qui lui inspirait confiance. Elle n'avait omis que le détail que la dernière fois. Ça n'avait sûrement aucun rapport. Il n'avait rien à faire là… Mrs Jenkins l'avait écoutée, lui avait demandé de décrire a cène qui se répétait précisément… Les paroles de son professeur résonnaient dans sa tête : « C'est un avertissement. » Son ton était ferme, et l'explication qui avait suivi claire. « Un rêve récurrent, qui ne vient pas de tes souvenirs… C'est forcément ça », avait-elle affirmé. Pour la savante voyante, il n'y avait aucun doute. Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Elsa… Un nouveau bâillement la contraignit à aller se coucher. Elle avait besoin de dormir. Tentant d'oublier pour l'instant son angoisse, elle se glissa dans son lit.

_Elle entendait la complainte du fleuve, comme de longs échos qui se fondaient au loin. Sans même contrôler ses gestes, elle se rapprochait, peu à peu, de la fenêtre entrouverte. L'eau du Rhin coulait, dans une ténébreuse et profonde unité. Des paroles confuses l'appelaient. Elle distingua une barque, et à son bord il se tenait. Vaste comme la nuit et comme la clarté, c'était lui qui depuis toujours l'attirait… La lune éclairait la forêt, dont les parfums, les couleurs et les sons se répondaient.   
Elle recula. La chaleur de la pièce l'entoura, lui permettant d'échapper à la fascination du dehors. Chantez plus fort ! invoqua-t-elle en essayant de se laisser absorber par la ronde des mille filles blondes. Elles portaient toutes des nattes, elle coiffa ses cheveux pour leur ressembler. Mais elle était plus blonde, sa chevelure plus longue. Vêtue de vert, elle incarnait l'été. L'incantation là-bas voulait la rattraper…  
Elle s'écarta du centre, lui préférant sa calme retraite. Son verre l'y attendait encore, à moitié plein, à moitié vide. Elle s'y pencha, vit son reflet trembler. Le vin dans le chant du Rhin se mirait. Les raisins noirs se mêlaient avec l'or de sa tresse, dans sa coupe elle goûta à l'ivresse. Sa tête tournait, son corps chancelait. L'ombre qu'elle avait aperçue refusait de la quitter, la silhouette qu'elle avait reconnue ne voulait la laisser en paix. Son alcool, c'était l'amour…  
En un éclair furtif, elle sut qu'il était là. À pas de loups, il s'approcha. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, elle vit ses lèvres s'ouvrir.  
Son verre se brisa à l'éclat de son rire._


	5. Perspectives

**Chocolat chaud  
**  
**Disclaimer** : tout l'univers appartient bien sûr à la seule et l'unique J.K. Rowling…

**Merci **à Clochett', Agathe, Chti Litchi, Anne-C, Clarisse, l'i affligée et l'aigle vert pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, ainsi que votre compagnie ;)

Chapitre 5 : Perspectives

« Le mois de révisions est maintenant terminé. Notre programme en matière de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est particulièrement chargé, d'autant plus que les A.S.P.I.C.S vous attendent à la fin de l'année… Cependant, j'estime que nous devons tenir compte des circonstances actuelles. Vous êtes conscients des dangers qui pèsent sur nous, votre apprentissage se fera donc en fonction de ces menaces. Aussi ai-je décidé, en accord avec l'ensemble du corps professoral, de vous initier à l'occlumancie. »  
Le professeur Endara s'assit, et pour la première fois, regarda ses élèves. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça encore, elle aussi, prenait des notes. Désormais, elle voyait l'envers du décor.  
« L'occlumancie est une branche obscure de la Magie. Cette science est difficile d'accès, mais une fois maîtrisée, elle s'avère particulièrement utile. Elle permet de fermer notre esprit à toute intrusion extérieure qui chercherait à nous posséder. Vous formerez des groupes de deux. Les groupes tourneront chaque semaine afin que vous vous entraîniez à affronter des adversaires différents. Jusqu'au mois de novembre, les cours seront consacrés à la pratique du « Legilimens ». Grâce à ce sortilège, vous accéderez aux pensées d'autrui. Ce n'est qu'alors que vous serez amenés à vous défendre. Le mouvement de votre baguette magique doit être ample… »

Ils avaient rarement suivi un cours aussi prenant, songea Lily en rangeant ses affaires. L'occlumancie, bien que passionnante, n'en était pas moins inquiétante… Elle chercha des yeux Elsa pour tenir leur habituel conciliabule au sujet de chaque nouvel élément de Poudlard. Elsa ne l'avait pas attendue. Devant la salle, son regard était braqué sur Augustus :  
« Tremblôns ! Nous vivons une période trâgique de l'histoire de l'hûmanité ! Soyons tous frères ! Noûs noûs défendrons coûte que coûte !  
Tu n'es même pas drôle ! Ce ne sont pas des sujets avec lesquels on plaisante ! lui lança violemment Elsa.   
- Ma pauvre, tu es aussi ridicule qu'eux ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, comme la majorité des imbéciles de ce collège, qu'ils se prennent beaucoup trop au sérieux ? Toujours à utiliser ce ton pompeux, ces formules grandiloquentes… c'est d'un pitoyable !  
- De quel droit te permets-tu de critiquer tes professeurs, Augustus Malfoy ? »  
Il la jaugea un instant du regard, avant que ne résonne l'éclat de son rire.

Dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre de préfète-en-chef, Bellatrix s'était assoupie dans sa baignoire. La cloche sonna neuf coups, elle se réveilla. Elle s'extirpa de l'eau, enfila rapidement une serviette autour de sa taille. Ella avait déjà perdu beaucoup de temps ! Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'avait nommée, elle, préfète-en-chef. Elle devait s'en montrer digne ! Travailler encore et toujours plus, être la meilleure. Tel était, depuis son plus jeune âge, son objectif. Ou plutôt celui que lui avaient fixé ses parents. Il était devenu le sien : elle ne vivait que dans l'espoir de leur faire honneur. Chacun de ses efforts, chacun de ses actes y était dévoués. Mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait réussi qu'à contenter ses parents, sans jamais les impressionner. Son dur labeur restait sans récompense : elle était une Black, quoi de plus normal pour un membre de sa famille que d'être aussi brillant ? Elle savait qu'elle était plus douée que la plupart de ses camarades et avait conscience de son privilège d'appartenir à une lignée aussi noble. Contrairement à un de ses cousins, Sirius, qui ne méritait même plus de porter leur nom… Elle n'était pas n'importe qui !  
Elle devait rendre trois rouleaux de parchemin pour la semaine suivante au professeur Binns sur « la place des Gobelins dans la société des sorciers, du Moyen-Âge à nos jours ». Bellatrix avait bien l'intention de rédiger un devoir parfait et ce malgré le sujet épineux.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la table de la salle commune. Au moment où elle se saisissait de son livre d'histoire, elle remarqua la présence du préfet-en-chef, Franck Londubat. Elle surprit le regard qu'il posa sur elle et en oublia momentanément son devoir. L'envie la prit soudain de vérifier l'efficacité de ses charmes… Elle s'imaginait déjà telle qu'il devait la voir : une magnifique jeune femme à l'élégance naturelle. Les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur son corps et sa serviette trop courte la rendaient assurément attirante…

Alice piqua du nez dans son bol de son petit-déjeuner. La vision qui se présentait à elle n'était pas pour la réjouir. À l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Franck conversait allégrement avec nulle autre que Bellatrix Black. Encore elle ! Non contente de lui avoir soufflé la place dont elle rêvait, il fallait en plus qu'elle s'accapare le seul garçon qui lui avait jamais témoigné de l'intérêt… Une attention qui, d'ailleurs, n'était plus depuis le début de cette année. Et s'il n'avait été gentil avec elle, Alice, que par obligation ? Par politesse, parce qu'ils devaient exécuter ensemble leurs tâches de préfets ? Toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient eues, les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble bien en dehors de leurs devoirs communs lui revinrent en mémoire, lui affirmant le contraire. Mais alors… pourquoi ne lui parlait-il plus ? Son regard se dirigea vers lui une nouvelle fois. Le sourire qu'il adressait à Bellatrix était le même que celui qui l'avait tant faite espérer… À cet instant, elle haïssait cette fille de tout son cœur, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. C'était elle qui avait été jugée la plus responsable de Poudlard et c'était avec elle que Franck partageait désormais ses plaisanteries. Alice enviait sa prestance innée qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Une fois sa dernière tranche de pancake avalée, il se leva. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre en direction de la Bibliothèque. Quels étaient déjà les effets de l'usage de poudre d'ailes de chauve-souris ? Un petit coup d'œil dans son ouvrage de référence, Potions : les résultas inattendus, de Gérard Manvussa s'avérait indispensable. C'était incroyable qu'il faille attendre la septième année d'étude pour faire quelque chose d'intéressant ! N'importe quel sorcier devait être capable d'inventer un sortilège ou une potion, à moins bien sûr, d'être un Cracmol comme cette vieille carne de Rusard ! Comme s'il les avaient attendus ! Enfin, mieux valait tard que jamais. Le vrai problème était définitivement Pettigrow… Pourquoi McGonagall lui avait-elle imposé ce fardeau ? Il ferait avec : il travaillerait seul, à son rythme et Peter n'aurait qu'à suivre. S'il était perdu, tant pis pour lui !  
« Bonjours Severus, dit Madame Pince d'une voix encore ensommeillée. Vous êtes bien matinal… Ne devriez vous pas être en cours ?  
- Si si, je voudrais juste éclaircir un point. Pourrais-je emprunter le livre de Potions de Manvussa ? »  
_« L'aile de chauve-souris, lorsqu'elle est pilée, confère le pouvoir d'une forme d'invisibilité temporaire : le sujet qui en a absorbé sera invisible à l'œil humain l'espace de quelques secondes… »  
_Severus Rogue referma le volume avec satisfaction. La potion qu'il avait en tête ne serait pas simple à mettre au point, mais cet ingrédient allait bien l'y aider.

Peter se glissa derrière la tenture qui dissimulait une étroite porte en bois de chêne. Celle-ci ouverte, il retrouva Sirius, Remus et James qui l'attendaient déjà dans leur repaire afin d'entamer une réunion au sommet.  
« Taux de réussite de notre dernier coup ? lança Sirius à la cantonade ?  
- 50-50 ? évalua Peter.  
- Quoi ? C'était impeccable ! protesta James.  
- Oui, mais si on tient compte de la sanction reçue, le résultat n'est peut-être pas si glorieux que ça, nuança Remus.  
- Mouais… et toi, Patmol, qu'en penses-tu ?  
- J'ai entendu dire que tous nos muffins pimentés avaient été mangés par la nouvelle prof de Défense, dévia-t-il.   
- Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Peter.  
- Apparemment, ça ferait partie des coutumes folkloriques d'Amérique latine que de manger très épicé, répondit Sirius.  
- Et d'où tiens-tu toutes ces informations ? s'enquit Remus.  
- J'écoute Radio-Ragots , qu'est-ce que tu crois !  
- Le meilleur moyen d'être au courant de tous les derniers potins pipoles de Poudlard ! Continua James, arrachant un sourire à Lunard.   
- D'ailleurs, grâce à cette précieuse source de renseignements, je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire quel sera le groupe qui décrochera la note maximale aux TPE ! déclara Sirius enthousiaste. C'est le groupe Servilus-Queudver ! Vous concoctez bien une potion anti-cheveux sales, non ? C'est vrai que c'est une invention indispensable, normal que vous ayez 20 ! Quant on voit le nombre de cheveux gras qu'il y a maintenant : une vraie invasion…  
- J'ai essayé de le convaincre de changer d'avis, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, reprit Peter sur le même ton. Il a tellement insisté que j'ai fini par céder !  
- Tu comprends, c'est un sujet qui lui tient particulièrement à cœur… compléta James.  
- Vous vous ennuieriez beaucoup si votre bouc émissaire attitré n'était pas là, constata Remus.  
- Pas du tout ! s'indigna Sirius. On n'a pas besoin de lui pour s'amuser… Tiens par exemple… on pourrait se moquer de la quantité d'accessoires qu'arbore notre toute nouvelle professeur… Bracelets en tous genres, boucles d'oreilles différentes à chaque cours, sans oublier bagues et pendentifs… le tout pour lutter contres les Forces du Mal, bien évidemment ! ricana-t-il.  
- Madame Bijou, quoi, résuma James.  
- Ses paroles ont quand même marqué les esprits, intervint Remus. Vous avez assisté à la petite parodie qu'en a faite ce cher Malfoy ? Elsa l'a même affronté…  
- Je crois que j'ai raté quelque chose, s'étonna Sirius. Quand était-ce ?  
- À la fin du cours. Son discours et celui de Dumbledore ont causé une véritable polémique…  
- Dire qu'il y a des gens qui pensent comme ces Serpentards… Déjà des futurs partisans de Voldemort ! annonça sombrement James.  
- J'en ai beaucoup parlé avec Lily… commença Remus avant de s'interrompre pour observer la réaction de James, mais celui-ci demeurait imperturbable.  
- Oui ? fit-il, encourageant son ami à poursuivre. Je disais que Lily était de notre avis, reprit Remus. Elsa et elle se sentent très concernées par la question.  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas de leur part, commenta Sirius.  
- C'est vrai, Lily est une fille très intelligente, continua Remus. Avec ses petits mouvements d'humeur certes, mais néanmoins d'une compagnie des plus agréables…  
- Et cela n'est, bien sûr, en rien dû à ses yeux émeraudes et à ses longs cheveux roux en cascade, se moqua perfidement Sirius.  
- Ni à son sourire propagateur, ajouta Remus.  
- Ça suffit, coupa James. Où voulez-vous en venir ?  
Par un accord tacite, Peter et Sirius déléguèrent leur pouvoir de parole à Remus, le médiateur le plus diplomate :  
- On se demandait… Que ressens-tu maintenant pour elle ?  
James hésita un instant puis répondit :  
- Je pense toujours à elle, vous me connaissez trop bien pour que j'essaie de vous faire croire le contraire. Mais mes sentiments ne sont plus les mêmes , ils sont loin d'être aussi envahissants qu'avant…  
-Tu l'aimes encore ? interrogea Peter à qui tout cela semblait bien confus.  
-Oui, je l'aime toujours. Mais je m'en détache progressivement…  
Sentant qu'il était nécessaire que quelqu'un ranime l'ambiance au plus vite, Sirius se dévoua :  
- Avez-vous remarqué que lorsque Mademoiselle Défense contre les Forces du Mal rigole, ses yeux se plissent tellement, qu'ils forment des demi-lunes ?  
- Euh non, pas spécialement, s'aventura Peter.  
- Tu l'es vue rire pendant le cours ? le questionna Remus, pour le moins étonné.   
- Bah oui, quand j'ai fait ma super-blague sur les vampires et la soupe à l'oignon…  
- Tu es sûre qu'elle ne se moquait pas plutôt de ton humour douteux, Patmol ? plaisanta James.  
- Absolument pas. Je suis trop drôle, et personne ne me résiste », riposta-t-il en appuyant ses propos d'un sourire dévastateur.  
Malheureusement pour lui, cela n'eut aucun effet sur son auditoire masculin, décidément bien hétérosexuel…

« Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il soit raisonnable qu'un des sujets des tours perfectionnés d'ensorcellement soit aussi ambivalent ?   
- Ma chère Minerva, je ne comprends pas ce qui vous tracasse ! Mademoiselle Syrinn et Messieurs Malfoy et Goyle savent ce qu'ils font, sans oublier que je les encadrerai. Je dois vous avouer que je suis même impressionné par leur idée par leur idée ! Imaginez un peu : pouvoir se transformer en la personne de votre choix par une simple potion ! Enfin, « simple » n'est pas le terme approprié… Vraiment, ce sujet m'enthousiasme ! Vous devriez voir la motivation du groupe ! Ils ont même déjà pensé à donner un nom à cette potion : le Polynectar !  
- Horace, je ne doute pas de l'intérêt de ce travail, mais je pense qu'il faut garder en tête la montée en puissance de Voldemort… Ce Polynectar, s'il voit le jour, pourrait être utilisé à des fins malveillantes.  
- Minerva, c'est tout simplement impossible ! Le Polynectar n'aurait qu'un effet temporaire. Pensez-vous vraiment que quelqu'un soit assez machiavélique pour en absorber toutes les heures ?  
- Vous avez sans doute raison », admit le professeur de Métamorphose. Elle salua son collègue et quitta la salle des professeurs en direction de son bureau, où elle avait rendez-vous avec une élève.

« Bonjour professeur, l'accueillit Lily qui l'attendait déjà.   
- Bonjour Miss Evans, lui répondit-elle en s'installant. Vous êtes à présent en septième année, vous savez que vous en pouvez plus retarder le moment de prendre une décision quant à votre avenir, annonça-t-elle fermement. Y avez-vous réfléchi ?  
- Je ne suis pas encore fixée, mais j'aimerais m'orienter vers le métier de Guérisseuse, dit prudemment Lily. C'est mon T.P.E qui m'en a donné l'idée. Je travaille avec Alice Bennet et Lin Chang sur le projet d'un sortilège capable de jouer le rôle d'un antidote. Nous avons l'intention de nous rendre à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste,la mère de Lin y exerce et elle pourra nous faire rencontrer d'autres soignants… »

Rassurée par son entrevue avec la directrice de sa maison, Lily retournait à la tour Gryffondor. Alors qu'elle se remémorait les encouragements de son professeur de métamorphose, des sanglots lui parvinrent à l'oreille. Intriguée, elle se retourna. Derrière elle se trouvait Peter Pettigrow qui semblait revenir de la bibliothèque au vu de la pile de livres qu'il tenait dans ses bras.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Je… je n'y comprends rien… Au T.P.E… C'est Rogue, bredouilla-t-il en guise de réponse.  
Après quelques explications et beaucoup de patience, Lily en vint enfin au point :  
- C'est lui qui a choisi votre thème, et il te demande de le suivre alors que tu n'as pas saisi ce dont il s'agissait ?  
- C'est une histoire de parvenir à se rendre très discret, pratiquement invisible… Et de ne pas être entendu… Mais je ne vois pas dans quel but…  
- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas posé la question ? l'interrogea-t-elle.  
- Je l'ai fait ! C'est là qu'il s'est agacé et m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un incapable… Un bon à rien… , sa voix s'éteignit.  
Embarrassée, Lily ne savait que dire.  
- Il a fini par me répondre que ça servirait à faire de nous des êtres indétectables… Mais je ne vois pas comment… et je suis si nul en potion que je n'arriverai jamais à l'aider…  
- Tu peux t'améliorer ! le détrompa vivement Lily.  
- J'espère… Tu crois que ces livres me seront utiles ?  
Il suffit d'un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune fille pour reconnaître les manuels qu'elle consultait le plus.  
- Bien sûr ! J'en fais moi-même un très grand usage, lui assura-t-elle.   
Ses conseils le calmèrent, mais quelque chose le souciait encore.  
- Il y a un autre problème ? l'interrogea Lily.  
- J'aurais aimé être dans le groupe de Remus, Sirius et James, avoua-t-il. En plus, leur projet a l'air bien plus intéressant que le nôtre !  
- De quoi s'agit-il ?  
- Ils cherchent à créer une illusion d'eux-mêmes pour se protéger lors d'un combat. Leur adversaire aurait l'impression qu'ils se dédoublent, mais ce ne serait qu'une hallucination… lui expliqua-t-il.  
- Si tu veux mon avis, leur idée est aussi tordue que celle de Rogue, si ce n'est plus ! » lui fit-elle remarquer.  
Les traits de Peter se détendirent enfin.

Le banquet d'Halloween arriva à point nommé pour libérer les élèves du trop-plein de travail accumulé lors de ces deux premiers mois.  
Dans une salle à l'écart de l'agitation ambiante, quatre énergumènes se préparaient consciencieusement à la fête qui allait suivre :  
« Ne bouge pas Patmol !  
- Vous m'arrachez les cheveux ! gémit celui-ci. Comment voulez-vous que je plaise encore si vous me privez de mon plus bel attribut ?  
- On essaie de t'attacher cette perruque, alors cesse donc de gesticuler dans tous les sens, lui ordonnèrent ses tortionnaires et accessoirement meilleurs amis.  
À contre- cœur, il leur obéit.  
- TADAAA ! s'exclama James. Te voilà transformé en mirifique…  
- Gracieuse petite fée des bois ?suggéra Remus d'un ton moqueur ?  
- En véritable marraine-fée ! se hâta de répliquer Peter, pour éviter à tous les foudres de Sirius.  
Mais celui-ci, loin de s'énerver, admirait l'œuvre de ses comparses dans l'imposant miroir d'au moins quinze siècle d'âge qui ornait un des pans de mur.  
- Vous m'avez bien réussi », se réjouit-il en se retournant pour apercevoir ses ailes argentées, qui perçaient sous les cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient jusqu'au coude. Sa robe rose était assortie à ses chaussures fuschia, qui s'alliaient à une baguette magique et un chapeau à voilettes mauves, surmontés d'une traditionnelle étoile. Il apporta la touche finale en renversant le pot de paillettes sur sa tête, ce qui eut pour effet de l'illuminer d'une aura dorée.  
Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous déguisés, il ne leur manquait plus qu'une chose : un public !

À en juger par le fou rire qui explosa dans la Grande Salle à leur arrivée, leurs costumes étaient vraiment parfaits. Fidèles à leur blague coutumière d'Halloween, ils étaient les seuls, à s'être parés en conséquence. De toute évidence, ils avaient choisi pour cette année de représenter toutes les idées reçues des Moldus sur le monde de la sorcellerie.  
« Pff ! C'est une aberration ! Tout le monde sait bien que les fantômes ne sont jamais vêtus d'un drap et qu'ils tirent encore moins un boulet ! », pesta Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.  
Peter choisit ce moment pour lancer un « HOUHOU-HOUUUUU ! » lugubre qui retentit dans toute la pièce, ce qui acheva d'accabler le fantôme des Gryffondors.  
« Regarde ce vampire tout barbouillé de sang !  
- Et ses canines ! » s'extasiaient des première année qui n'avaient jamais encore eu droit à ce genre de spectacle, en voyant passer le pâle Remus drapé d'une cape noire…  
« Ils ont mis le paquet ! » Elsa communiqua son enthousiasme à Lily, qui reconnut elle aussi que les Maraudeurs s'étaient surpassés. La sorcière qui se trouvait devant elles aurait fait fuir n'importe quel Moldu du Moyen-Âge, avec son nez crochu, ses verrues, ses ongles recourbés et ses haillons.  
« Ils sont en pleine forme en ce moment, non ? » lui répondit-elle en constatant que même une araignée pendait sous les yeux de James.  
Quant à Sirius, tout droit sorti du plus idyllique des contes de fées, son succès ne se faisait pas attendre.  
« Eh bien, Monsieur Black, je en vous savais pas doté d'une poitrine aussi généreuse », lui glissa Mademoiselle Endara. Heureusement pour sa réputation de cœur de pierre, le rouge qui lui monta aux joues fut dissimulé par la quantité de paillettes qu'il avait sur le visage…  
Alors qu'Albus levait son verre pour célébrer le début du festin, il nota qu'à son plus grand plaisir, Minerva portait pour l'occasion le chapotiron qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, quelques semaines auparavant.   
« Victuailles acidulées ! » souhaita-t-il gaiement à tous. Les élèves et les professeurs, habitués aux extravagances de leur directeur, ne relevèrent même pas cette nouvelle fantaisie.  
Ils se régalèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, goûtant à la joie de rire sans soucis, pour l'instant absorbés par une pléthore de citrouilles…


	6. Souvenirs

**Chocolat chaud**

Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne nous appartient, tous sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling…

** Merci** à toutes pour les reviews, ainsi qu'au CRN pour ses conseils avisés !

Chapitre 6 : Souvenirs

_ Cher frère,_

A l'heure à laquelle je t'écris, j'ai enfin scellé mon allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous ne nous sommes vus depuis plusieurs mois, mais j'imagine que Père t'a tenu au courant des dernières activités de notre camp, tout au moins en as-tu entendu parler dans les journaux. Evidemment, ces crétins du Ministère ont peur, cependant, ils ignorent à quel point ils devraient nous craindre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un pouvoir dont l'envergure dépasse tout ce que l'on pourrait estimer. Aussi suis-je très fier de t'annoncer qu'il m'a accordé sa confiance, je suis désormais devenu un Mangemort. Sous ce nom se regroupent ses proches, ceux qui vont l'aider dans sa quête du pouvoir que rien ne saurait arrêter. D'ici peu, le régime mis en place sera celui qui aurait dû toujours exister : les véritables sorciers, nous, les Sangs-Purs, aurons toute suprématie sur les Sangs-Mêlés, les Traîtres à leur Sang et surtout les Sangs-de-Bourbe. Ces moins-que-rien ne pourront plus prétendre à nos titres, et nous obtiendrons les droits qui nous reviennent. Pour mener notre projet à bien, nous avons besoin d'hommes, car si les amoureux des Moldus ont un avantage, c'est celui du nombre.  
Des alliés nous sont indispensables, et c'est la mission dont je te charge aujourd'hui : tu es à Poudlard, le meilleur endroit pour repérer les sorciers qui pourraient se rallier à notre cause. Aborde le sujet à demi-mot, observe les réactions, use de ton influence, et n'hésite pas, pour convaincre, à employer tous les moyens, y compris la manière forte… Bien sûr, seuls quelques rares d'entre eux pourront accéder au rang de Mangemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne choisit que les plu fidèles, les plus engagés, les plus brillants, ceux qui sont prêts à tout pour le servir et renverser l'indigne mainmise de ceux qui ne méritent même pas le nom de sorciers.  
Fais-moi parvenir tes avancées par hibou, nous continuons nos agissements pour étendre la terreur et la soumission à travers le pays, mais ton grand-duc saura me retrouver aux repaires.  
Porte-toi bien, Augustus, et ne me déçois pas.

Lucius.

P-S : sauras-tu te montrer digne de mon record de conquêtes ? J'espère que tu sais aussi bien que moi abuser de l'attrait irrépressible des Malfoy…  


Le plus jeune des Malfoy sourit à la mention de ce dernier détail. Certes, son frère avait un beau palmarès à son actif, mais il était en passe de le détrôner ! Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait jamais de sérieux, il était hors de question pour quelqu'un de leur lignée de s'attacher à quiconque. Malgré cet interdit, les deux frères avaient, au fil des années, noué un lien très fort bien que peu démonstratif. Augustus savait déceler, derrière le ton froid de son correspondant, le plaisir que celui-ci avait pris à lui écrire, ainsi que les marques de ses sentiments : il tenait à lui tout autant que lui l'admirait. Leur père, trop occupé à leur assigner une éducation complète et dénuée de toute inclination considérée comme une faiblesse, n'avait pas vu la complicité qui s'était tissée, d'abord pour faire face à l'intransigeance de l'autorité parentale, puis en découvrant que la stricte solitude était bien moins épanouissante que le partage des rires comme des tristesses.  
Lucius, l'aîné, avait toujours été son modèle, et s'il se targuait souvent de le surpasser dans de nombreux domaines, il rêvait en son for intérieur de lui ressembler. Peu d'entre eux avaient eu le cran de se présenter immédiatement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et d'épouser pleinement sa cause. Aujourd'hui, quand il apparaissait de plus en plus clairement qu'il était celui qu'il fallait suivre, celui qui déclencherait le changement attendu depuis si longtemps par les communautés de Sangs-Purs, il reconnaissait une fois de plus l'habileté et la clairvoyance de son frère.  
Et voilà qu'il lui donnait l'occasion à lui, son petit frère, de faire ses preuves…Il lui confiait une tâche de grande importance, qui aurait de réelles répercussions. En lui délégant une telle responsabilité, Lucius lui conférait un rôle charnier dans l'ascension des Sangs-Purs, but auquel sa famille se vouait depuis des siècles, et témoignait en même temps de la place qu'il occupait pour lui. Augustus était empli de fierté : leur relation comptait autant pour chacun des deux frères.

« Legilimens ! » Les cheveux roux de Lily disparurent du champ de vision d'Elsa, pour être remplacés par une image familière. Celle d'une table au fond d'une taverne, d'une ombre qui s'approchait jusqu'à devenir distincte… Un rire… Il résonna à ses oreilles comme si elle y était, et brusquement, la scène se brouilla. La jeune fille bascula pour se retrouver dans un couloir du château où, face à elle, un garçon aux cheveux blonds la défiait du regard, l'assortit d'une pique cinglante, et d'un rire. Le même rire…_  
_- On échange les rôles !  
La voix du professeur Endara la tira de ses réminiscences, et elle essaya d'éviter le regard de son amie. C'était peine perdue.  
- Où étais-tu ? Et que faisais-tu avec lui ? l'interrogea Lily.  
- Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle. Elle avait toujours été une très bonne actrice.  
- Je ne comprends pas plus que toi, je ne suis jamais allée dans cet endroit…  
Dans un sens, ce n'était pas faux. Elle s'y rendait chaque nuit du lundi, mais ce n'était qu'un songe…  
N'insistant pas, Lily se prépara à cacher ses souvenirs. Et si Elsa tombait sur les pensées d'une période qu'elle voulait à tout prix rayer de sa mémoire ? Elle grimaça et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose. Bloquer son esprit, comme elle s'y entraînait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Mais cette fois, elle allait être confrontée à la pratique…Elle entendit à peine le sort formulé par Elsa.  
L'ambiance était à la fête chez les Evans, et pour cause : elle venait de recevoir une lettre, et pas n'importe laquelle. Celle qui lui annonçait qu'elle était attendue à Poudlard…Mais sa sœur faisait la tête. Sa sœur qui refusait de se joindre à eux… Qui l'évitait avec de moins en moins de tact… Jusqu'au jour où elle avait surpris le regard que Pétunia posait sur elle, alors qu'elle revenait de l'école de magie : on y sentait de la peur et de la répulsion…  
Elsa abaissa sa baguette. Elle ne voulait pas faire subir à Lily la même expérience, celle de revoir défiler tous ses souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouis pour ne plus y penser. Comment pouvait-on les repousser lors d'une incursion mentale ?  
- Alors ? les interrogea leur professeur. Quelqu'un y est-il arrivé ?  
Seul Sirius Black leva la main, provoquant un frémissement de « Je le savais ! Il est si fort » chez ses admiratrices, tandis qu'un soupir sceptique échappait à Lily. Ce gars était tellement orgueilleux, qu'il ne pouvait même pas reconnaître qu'il avait tenté quelque chose sans succès…  
- Eh bien, M. Black, sourit Mademoiselle Endara qui semblait partager l'avis de Lily.  
Nous allons donc essayer…  
Avec une once d'appréhension à laquelle il s'efforça de ne pas prêter attention, Sirius se positionna face à leur jeune professeur. Celle-ci leva sa baguette…  
Il fut submergé par un flot indéchiffrable de souvenirs. Puis l'un d'entre eux s'imposa à sa mémoire…Il collait son oreille à la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Sirius avait toujours été curieux… Parfois trop.  
« Qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? » Non ! Il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse. Il n'était pas le seul à assister à ce moment… Pas plus que James, ni que quiconque, elle ne devait savoir ce qu'il s'était dit !  
- Excellente réaction, murmura la jeune femme alors qu'il recouvrait ses esprits.  
Il avait réussi.  
- Vous allez pouvoir entraîner vos camarades… »

Bellatrix était satisfaite. Le préfet-en-chef, Frank Londubat, tout sérieux qu'il était, ne pouvait faire autrement que de succomber à ses avances. Récemment, elle avait reçu une lettre de ses parents, lui enjoignant de se trouver un mari prochainement. La question la laissait perplexe. Si elle se savait digne de prétendre à tous les grands partis, aucun ne l'attirait particulièrement… Sauf, justement, son colocataire, mais ce n'était qu'une envie passagère, un simple défi. Il avait beau être d'une famille de Sang Pur, c'était un Gryffondor !  
Il allait falloir qu'elle étende sa recherche, et pour cela, qu'elle passe un peu plus de temps dans la Salle Commune de sa Maison. Elle descendit l'escalier qui menait aux cachots…  
- ça fait longtemps que tu ne nous as pas accordé l'honneur de ta présence, l'accueillit Malfoy d'un ton narquois.  
- Je t'ai manqué, Augustus ?  
- Plus que tu ne l'imagines, continua-t-il.  
Elle se retint de rire. Les choses n'avaient pas changé. Dans un coin, Rogue avait littéralement le nez dans un de ses obscurs bouquins (ce type lui avait toujours inspiré une certaine méfiance), ici et là, les groupes habituels semblaient comploter. Mais le cercle formé autour de ce cher Augustus s'était, à moins qu'elle ne se trompe, considérablement élargi… Plus aucune fille à ses pieds – celles-ci se contentaient de lui jeter des coups d'œil qui ne se voulaient même pas discrets depuis leur groupe en pleine discussion, dont un visiteur moins avisé que la Serpentard aurait sans peine deviné le sujet – mais son entourage comprenait désormais ses suiveurs fidèles comme ceux qui auraient pu rivaliser avec lui…Depuis quand Malfoy s'occupait-il de rallier des garçons plutôt que des filles ? Il n'était quand même pas passé de l'autre côté ? Un éclair de dégoût la traversa à cette idée. Non, c'était un Sang-Pur, issu d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers ! Elle chassa ces pensées malsaines et reporta son attention sur les mâles potentiels, se demandant lequel pourrait bien lui convenir…

Elsa soupira devant son livre d'arithmancie. C'était vraiment incompréhensible, à se demander si l'auteur n'avait pas délibérément pris un malin plaisir à trouver les formules les plus tarabiscotées afin de devenir l'heureux créateur de la phrase la plus tordue jamais écrite. Et il fallait dire qu'en ce moment, elle ne se sentait pas exactement d'attaque pour convoiter le titre du lecteur le plus masochiste.  
Quelque chose la perturbait, et elle ne savait que trop bien où se situait le problème. Depuis ce cours d'occlumancie, qui avait établi le lien entre deux événements qu'elle n'avait pas voulu rapprocher… Le rêve qu'elle avait fait, où il éclatait de rire, ce qui, pour une raison étrange, causait la chute de son verre de vin… Et, peu de temps après, il lui avait effectivement ri au nez. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de verre pour être brisé à sa place…Etait-ce prémonitoire ? Elle n'osait plus retourner voir son professeur de divination. Pourtant, son secret se faisait chaque jour un peu plus lourd à porter…  
Elle balaya la Salle Commune du regard. A cette heure tardive, peu d'élèves s'y trouvaient encore. Elle fut surprise par la présence de Frank Londubat : on l'y voyait peu depuis qu'il avait sa propre chambre ! Jusqu'à cette année, ils étaient très proches, mais le temps et les occasions manquant, ils avaient de plus en plus rarement l'opportunité de se parler…Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Il était justement plongé dans l'illisible ouvrage avec lequel elle avait renoncé à se battre. Mais à ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il n'avançait pas plus qu'elle : il ne tournait toujours pas la page… Retenant un sourire, elle se planta devant lui, se demandant combien de temps il lui faudrait pour se rendre compte de sa présence. Son manque de réaction correspondait à celui de sa concentration : si ses yeux paraissaient fixer les lignes obscures du Sieur des Cartes, en s'y penchant d'un peu plus près, Elsa constata qu'ils étaient en fait dans le vague le plus flou…  
« Nonobstant, ma volonté magique ne peut être à l'encontre de l'infini contraire à ma nature qui ne le lui permet pas en tant qu'elle ne serait que trompeuse, et en ayant conclu cela je n'en suis pas plus avancé… » énonça-t-elle de sa voix la plus ampoulée.  
- Eh bien, tu n'es pas loin de pouvoir concurrencer mon auteur préféré, sourit-il, appréciant sa prestation une fois remis de sa surprise.  
- Alors, tu as fui ton insupportable Serpentarde de colocataire pour venir nous demander l'asile ?  
- Non non, c'est juste que cet endroit me manquait…et puis tu sais, elle n'est pas si horrible que ça, tout compte fait !  
- Ah bon ? Elle ouvrit des yeux exagérément ronds. Mais c'est une Black !  
Il rit à cette mention, et lui précisa :  
- Elle sait mieux se tenir que le reste de cette famille. Si si, je t'assure, elle se montre même aimable !  
- Hmm… ça sent le coup louche, ça, lui fit-elle, méfiante.  
Ayant maintes fois fait l'expériences de la perspicacité de son amie, il haussa les épaules, légèrement déstabilisé.  
- Nos relations sont cordiales, mais rien de plus. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle essaie de me soutirer quoi que ce soit… Mais je ferai gaffe, t'inquiète, ajouta-t-il en notant le doute dans les yeux d'Elsa.  
- Il y a plein de choses qui ont changé depuis l'année dernière, tu ne trouves pas ? reprit-il. Rien que le fait d'être dans une chambre à part me donne l'impression d'être beaucoup plus seul… Je veux dire, ici, dans la Salle Commune, le dortoir, on est en permanence entouré, et l'ambiance est vraiment vivante…  
Elsa le regarda avec un drôle d'air. Depuis quand son meilleur ami était-il sujet aux crises de nostalgie dignes d'une jeune fille un peu trop romantique ? …Mais ça pouvait se révéler intéressant…Le laisser parler, surtout…  
- Quoi par exemple ?  
- Hm ? revint-il sur terre, coupé court dans ses réflexions intenses.  
- Ce qu'il y avait avant et n'y a plus maintenant, l'éclaircit-elle.  
- Ah… eh bien… je ne saurais dire exactement… je suis moins souvent avec les Maraudeurs… je ne te parle presque plus…  
Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, et se ravisa.  
- et ? l'encouragea la jeune fille.  
- Tu te rappelles que ces derniers temps, surtout en sixième année, je parlais souvent avec Alice ? Mais depuis qu'on n'a plus les mêmes fonctions, on ne se voit plus jamais !  
- Tu devrais revenir plus régulièrement ici ! Cela te permettrait de passer du temps avec ces quatre rigolos, avec Alice… et avec moi, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
- D'accord, je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil, lui répondit-il. Et si on s'y mettait dès à présent ?  
Elle lui jeta un regard étonné.  
- Tu n'as pas dit que tu voulais qu'on se parle ? Je crois que j'ai suffisamment meublé la conversation, à ton tour !  
Elle avait le choix. Lui raconter quelques anecdotes qui le feraient rire, s'en tirer par des boutades, contourner les questions… Ses techniques habituelles, qui étaient redoutablement efficaces.  
Mais Frank n'était pas tout le monde. Elle lui faisait autant confiance qu'à Lily, peut-être plus même, car ils se connaissaient de longue date, bien avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Il ne vivait pas avec elle au quotidien, mais cette distance les rendait d'autant plus complices car ils se comprenaient toujours aussi bien. Et surtout, elle savait que contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas à craindre son jugement… Sa décision était prise.  
- On va faire un tour ? lui proposa-t-elle, et il acquiesça en se dirigeant vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Lily ! J'ai un scoop, s'écria Elsa en entrant dans le dortoir des filles.  
- Ah ? Le visage de la rousse s'éclaira. Quel genre de scoop ?  
- Un potin très, très intéressant, répondit son amie en prenant une voix mystérieuse.  
- De quoi alimenter l'émission spéciale de Radio-Ragots ? s'anima Lily  
- Sûrement pas… c'est beaucoup mieux que ça ! Il s'agit d'un dossier classé top-secret…  
Elle laissa planer le suspense, histoire d'éveiller la curiosité de Lily.  
- Il y a très peu d'affaires de ce type, réfléchit celle-ci. Attends voir… Le cas McGonagall/Dumbledore ? Le cas Alice/Frank ? Le cas Black/Lupin ?  
Elsa pouffa de rire. Une de leurs spéculations favorites était à propos de l'héritier des Black, qui malgré le charme qu'il était conscient de posséder, ne daignait accorder de regard à aucune des filles qui semblaient pourtant graviter ne permanence autour de lui, et de son inséparable Lupin, toujours si discret et pas moins intrigant…  
- Rien de tout ça. Cette fois-ci, ça concerne… le cas Frank/Alice !  
Elle savoura son petit effet en riant de l'expression bouche bée de son amie.  
- Apparemment, continua-t-elle, depuis qu'il est relégué dans ses appartements, certaines choses lui manquent… comme la présence des Maraudeurs, et celle de…  
Son regard malicieux se chargea d'achever sa phrase.  
- C'est vrai qu'on le voit beaucoup moins souvent avec le quatuor, remarqua Lily.  
Mais sinon, les plus Grands Farceurs de Tous les Temps ont l'air de s'être réconciliés, non ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Ils s'étaient disputés ? s'étonna Elsa., fronçant les sourcils. On n'avait jamais vu l'un sans les trois autres.  
- Remus ne m'avait rien dit, mais j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Tu te rappelles, quand ils avaient été convoqués chez Dumbledore, mais séparément ?  
- La fois où Rogue y était allé aussi ? On s'était tous demandé ce qu'il s'était passé…  
- C'est ça… Eh bien, à partir de ce moment, Remus semblait s'être refermé sur lui, et ça a duré jusqu'à la fin de l'année… Et même entre les autres, on aurait dit que ça n'allait pas !  
- Honnêtement, j'ai toujours cru qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise un peu plus grave que d'habitude et qu'ils s'étaient fait passer un vrai savon. Et que c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient arrêté leurs blagues…  
- Non, j'aurais dit que ça, ça datait d'avant, affirma Lily. Un peu comme si leur enthousiasme naturel s'était dissipé, compléta-t-elle. Toi qui es la Voix de la Raison, tu y comprends quelque chose ? la taquina-t-elle, car son avis en tant qu'observateur extérieur était souvent judicieux.  
Ce qu'Elsa voyait en tout cas, c'était qu'au cours des dix dernières minutes, Lily venait de plus lui parler des Maraudeurs que pendant toute la dernière année.  
- Hum… et d'où venait le problème, à ton avis ?  
- Je ne suis pas sûre, hésita son amie, semblant peser ses mots. Peut-être… James…  
Elsa se garda bien d'intervenir. Cette journée était celle des révélations.  
- On dirait qu'il n'est plus vraiment le même. Même maintenant, il reste à peu près discret… Enfin, à son échelle, se ravisa-t-elle.  
- Il n'a pas pu devenir quelqu'un d'autre, l'interrompit enfin Elsa. C'est juste qu'avant…il avait tendance à faire le pitre.  
- C'est un euphémisme, marmonna Lily, mais elle savait que son amie n'avait pas tort. S'il lui prenait l'idée de venir lui reparler, elle ne s'y opposerait probablement plus.

« Changez les groupes ! demanda une nouvelle fois Mademoiselle Endara.  
Lily, qui jusque-là s'entraînait avec Alice, se tourna vers Elsa.  
- Il est très important d'affronter des personnes différentes, continua le professeur.  
Elle vit alors Elsa se diriger vers Frank, et se demanda un instant avec qui aller, avant de chercher Remus Lupin du regard. Inévitablement, il se trouvait en compagnie des autres infernaux Maraudeurs…Elle n'eut même pas le temps de formuler sa question que Sirius enroulait déjà un bras possessif autour du jeune homme. Elle haussa les épaules, s'apprêtant à aller voir autre part, quand –  
« Evans ! Tu veux te mettre avec moi ? » Lily était piégée. Pourquoi refuser ? Après tout, il était temps de laisser leurs vieilles querelles derrière eux… Mais elle ne devait pas pour autant lui donner satisfaction ! Pourtant, quelque chose dans la voix de ce orgueilleux de Potter manquait justement de confiance. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, et, comme confirmer cette impression, il ne semblait pas considérer sa réponse comme acquise… Se rendant compte qu'elle avait déjà mis beaucoup de temps à réfléchir pour ce qui ne devait être qu'une question ordinaire, elle lui lança à tout trac un « Oui » incertain. Cela sembla suffire à Potter , qui eut tout de même la galanterie de lui laisser choisir le rôle qu'elle préférait. Au signal, elle leva sa baguette en prononçant la formule, remerciant mentalement les instincts chevaleresques de cet abruti. Allez savoir ce qu'il aurait pu découvrir…  
Son propre visage apparut tout à coup sous son nezElle rouge écarlate de colère, elle riant avec Alice et Elsa, elle discutant avec Remus… Sirius hurlant à la tête d'un James à l'air à la fois accablé et borné…Un grand loup dont les cris déchiraient la nuit…  
Brusquement, les images disparurent et elle se retrouva face à James qui, le teint pâle, la dévisageait avec appréhension.  
- Stop ! Autour d'eux, les élèves reprirent peu à peu leurs esprits.  
- Arrêtez- vous un petit moment, leur conseilla-t-elle .  
Lily regarda James, toujours l'air secoué, et lui posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.  
- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé face à ce loup ?  
- Euh… j'étais petit, je me suis perdu, lui mentit-il avec aplomb. Elle n'osa pas se montrer trop curieuse, ça ne la regardait pas. Par contre… La devançant, il aborda le sujet.  
- Tu as eu l'occasion de te voir dans tous tes états, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.  
- Oui, je n'avais jamais encore eu le plaisir de me contempler en colère, lui répondit-elle, en quelque sorte soulagée qu'il le prenne sur ce ton-là.  
- Ah ! Et tu comprends donc pourquoi je n'ai pu faire autrement que de succomber à ton charme irrésistible ? rigolait, rigolait pas ? Certainement un peu des deux. Mais elle préférait opter pour la première solution.  
- C'était sans aucun doute le meilleur choix que tu aies pu faire, lui affirma-t-elle. On t'a bien appris à reconnaître une jeune file de qualité d'après la délicatesse de son teint, ajouta-t-elle en se remémorant la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Pourquoi personne n'avait-il jamais pris le soin de lui préciser qu'elle présentait des ressemblances flagrantes avec une furie déchaînée quand elle s'énervait ?  
Le professeur Endara coupa court à ses réflexions en leur annonçant qu'il était l'heure. Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement : elle l'avait échappé belle. Sa nouvelle résolution était-elle si lisible sur son visage, que James l'avait abordée ? Il avait pourtant renoncé à toute forme de contact depuis bien des mois. Inconsciemment, peut-être avait-elle eu l'air moins…hargneuse ? Elle en parlerait avec Elsa.

Il était tard, et la fatigue se faisait sentir pour Remus. Il rassembla ses affaires, tout en se remémorant les événements de la journée. Sans Sirius, il aurait été mal en point… Quelle excuse aurait-il pu fournir à Lily pour justifier le fait qu'il ne veuille pas se mettre avec elle ? La vivacité de son ami l'avait heureusement tiré d'affaire… Il appréciait son geste, comme celui de James qui avait aussitôt accaparé l'attention de la jeune fille. Quoique… ça n'avait peut-être pas été seulement une action sacrificielle, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.  
Mais comment se débrouillerait-il pour une prochaine fois ? Hormis ses trois amis, personne ne devait être au courant de son secret. Et quiconque entrerait dans son esprit en prendrait aussitôt connaissance…Il frissonna à cette pensée. Il irait parler à Mademoiselle Endara, qui comme tous les professeurs, était au courant. Il n'aimait pas aborder le sujet, mais cela s'avérait indispensable. Elle seule pourrait lui fournir un prétexte afin qu'il reste toujours avec le même groupe, tant que leurs leçons d'occlumancie dureraient…  
Il poussa la porte de la bibliothèque, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Lily.  
- Bonsoir, fit-il, un peu étonné.  
- Oh, salut… visiblement, elle s'attendait à ne trouver personne.  
- C'est à cette heure-là que tu viens étudier ? la taquina-t-il.  
- Mmoui… en fait, je voulais… regarder s'il n'y avait pas un livre sur l'occlumancie, répondit-elle. Pour une raison qui était obscure au jeune homme, elle semblait un peu gênée.  
- Ah ? Tu as des difficultés dans cette matière ? Il fronça les sourcils. Lily était d'ordinaire très à l'aise en tous les domaines.  
- Euh… oui. Enfin, je sais qu'on a débuté récemment, mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à repousser une intrusion…Alors, je voudrais savoir si je pouvais trouver des conseils pour y arriver.  
Remus la regardait toujours d'un air incertain, ayant la vague impression qu'elle ne lui disait qu'une partie de la vérité.  
- C'est un sujet difficile, Lily. La prof nous avait prévenus… Personne n'arrive encore à le maîtriser. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu te sentes en échec, dit-il en se demandant si c'était ce qui souciait la jeune fille.  
- Le problème n'est pas là, s'empressa-t-elle de le détromper. Non, je voudrais vraiment être capable de bloquer mon esprit.  
De plus en plus surpris le lycanthrope décida cependant de n'en rien montrer. Il savait ce que c'était d'avoir un secret inavouable, et ne voulait en aucun cas l'embarrasser par des questions indiscrètes. Et puis, il pourrait bien tirer parti de ces recherches.  
- Moi aussi, lui confia-t-il. On peut regarder ensemble ?  
Elle acquiesça, et il se mirent à écumer les rayons avant de tomber sur le volume qui les intéressait.  
- Alors… Il faut faire preuve d'une grande volonté, et d'une grande force mentale, lut Lily.  
- Et pour s'exercer… se forcer à faire le vide, à se libérer de toute pensée et de toute émotion, le soir avant de s'endormir, continua Remus.  
- Je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment nous aider, se demanda la jeune fille.  
- On peut toujours essayer, lui répondit-il.  
- En fait… il faudrait…Elle hésitait, comme si elle n'osait exprimer son idée.  
- Oui ?  
- Demander à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît, fit-elle.  
- Tu penses à la prof ?  
- Euh… plutôt à des élèves… tu ne pourrais pas demander conseil à tes amis ?  
- Tu veux dire, Sirius ? Pourquoi pas, après tout, il est le seul à avoir réussi…  
- James aussi, lui apprit-elle. La dernière fois, quand, on était ensemble…  
Ils se turent, sachant tous deux qu'ils en avaient conclu la même chose.  
- Alors, il faut avoir une réelle motivation pour y parvenir, énonça doucement Remus. Il se rappela la puissance avec laquelle Sirius lui avait résisté. Il n'était décidément pas le seul à avoir des choses à cacher…  
La réaction de son ami confirmait les doutes qui avaient occupé Lily tout l'après-midi. A chaque cours d'occlumancie lui étaient revenus en mémoire ses pires expériences. Et au vu de ce qui se déroulait dans la tête de ceux à qui elle était confrontée, il en était de même pour les autres. Alors, pourquoi faisait-elle partie des moments douloureux de la vie de James ? Certes, elle lui avait fait passer de sales quarts d'heures et il lui était arrivé d'être méchante, quand elle était à bout et n'en pouvait plus de son petit manège. Mais il la mettait au même niveau que Sirius, l'engueulant lui aussi ? Ils n'étaient pas proches, ne se connaissaient qu'à peine…  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle il puisse tenir à elle ainsi. Ce n'était pas possible, s'était elle répété en écartant cette hypothèse. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, que venaient faire les images de moments qu'elle n'avait pas passé avec lui dans ses souvenirs ? Cette question ne trouvait pas de réponse. Elle regarda Remus, qui lui sourit comme pour l'encourager à parler. Sans tergiverser plus longtemps, elle se lança enfin.  
- Il… James, je veux dire… était amoureux de moi ?  
- Tu te poses vraiment la question, Lily ?  
- Oui.  
Il vit dans son regard qu'elle était sérieuse.  
- Oui, lui répondit-il alors.


End file.
